


Throught The Veil- A Different World

by 96flowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96flowers/pseuds/96flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry leaves behind the world he once knew, now desolate and sad, and steps through the Veil into another. He was looking for His Godfather, Honorary Uncle, and Mentor. What he found was a world steeped in darkness. If Harry wants to find his family and peace, he will have to join the fight once more. Will Harry find peace? Will he find his family? Will he find love? Eventual Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is a story that has been swimming in my brain for awhile and I decided to type out the first chapter to see if anyone likes the idea. Now, I know there are a lot of Though The Veil stories with Harry and Co, but I am hoping that mine is different than most.
> 
> I will only move on to the next chapter after I have five reviews, just saying.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did Snape, Remus and Sirius would all be alive and so would Borimir, Haldir, Theoden and Theodred.

**Through The Veil- A Different World**

**Chapter 1- A New Beginning**

**Hogwarts- After The Final Battle**

In the fields of Scotland, where a majestic castle once stood, lay hundreds of lifeless bodies. Bodies of old men and young teenagers, men and women, Light and Dark Wizards alike. Only two beings were still alive, a young raven haired, emerald eyed teenage boy, and an immortal fire bird.

The teenager let out a chocked sob, having just awoken from magical exhaustion to remember that he is the last magical human in all of the Untied Kingdom. The Dark Lord Voldemort had used a dark spell that went very wrong. The spell was only supposed to target a specific group of people the caster wished, in this case all those possessing the traits that Lord Voldemort hated, he was not careful enough and the spell killed all magical people within the U.K.. The young man only survived because his sheer magical strength, his magic created a strong shield around him, draining his magical core. This young man's name is Harry James Potter.

"Oh, Fawkes, what am I going to do?" Harry questioned brokenly. The phoenix let out a comforting trill and took flight, he used his tail to signal Harry to grab hold. "Where will you take me?"

The only response was a shake of the tail. Harry gingerly took hold of the feathers, expecting them to be hot, he was pleasantly surprised to find them warm not hot. Without a second glance Fawkes burst into flames that covered both he and his charge. When the flames cleared, both were gone from the battlefield.

* * *

**Department of Mysteries**

Deep under the streets of London, in the now deserted Ministry of Magic, deep within the department of mysteries, was a room shaped like a coliseum. In the middle of this room, on a raised dais is an arch with a curtain that flutters with a non-excistant wind. Suddenly a large flash appeared leaving Fawkes and Harry behind when it faded. Harry looked around him and saw The Veil, he understood what Fawkes wished for him to do.

"Will this give me peace?" Harry asked desperately. After the event at the end of fifth year, when Sirius, Remus and Snape fell through the Veil, Harry and Hermione had done all possible research on the Veil.

_Flashback_

_Sirius, Remus, Snape and Harry all stood on the raised dais. Sirius and Remus were back to back with Harry and Snape respectively. Sirius and Remus were dueling Bellatrix Lestrange while Harry and Snape battled Augustus Rockwood. Suddenly Snape shoved Harry off of the platform just before a purple spell enveloped the other three and blasted them backwards through The Veil._

_It took the combined strength of Kingsley and Mr. Weasley to hold him back and keep him from following._

" _NO!"_

_End Flashback_

Harry and Hermione had spent the next month searching the Hogwarts Library and the Black Library at Grimmauld Place for any information on the Veil.

_Flashback_

" _I found it!" Hermione said excitedly as she rounded the corner coming back to the table._

" _What does it say?" Harry asked with a little hope. Instead of answering she slid an open book across the table. Harry looked down and began to read;_

_**The Veil** _

_**The Veil was originally named the Executioner's Veil. Though it was later discovered that it was falsely named, for those who fall through do not die.** _

_Harry's eyes had widened when he read this._

_**The Veil was built around a rift between worlds. If you fall through you are taken to an alternate plan of existence. Though no one knows what is on the other side. For once you step through, there is no returning to this side.** _

" _So Sirius, Remus and Severus are alive then," Harry mumbled to himself. "After Voldy's gone I will join them. There is nothing left for me here."_

" _Then I will come as well," Hermione said determinedly. "You are all I have left. And if you think for one second I will let you go to an alternate world without me then you are insane."_

_The two smiled at each other. The first real smiles they had given since that night at the Ministry._

_End Flashback_

As the memory faded from his mind, and tears streaking his face, Harry James Potter stepped though The Veil, into a new world, with Fawkes following not even a moment latter.

* * *


	2. The Grim, The Wolf, and The Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Royals in the room just shook their heads at the statements of the men. They had become used to the strange men after the story was told and Gandalf had vogued for them.
> 
> "The reason I ask is because we believe that Wormtounge is corrupting the King," Theodred continues before Sirius could retort, even after two years the two fought like cats and dogs. "Though my father refuses to see reason."
> 
> "What can we do?" Remus asked confused. "Our powers are still available to us but there is nothing we can do for corruption."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of warning. My updates are going to be very sporadic, I am a junior in high school, on the varsity volleyball team and a member of senor thespians. My life is very busy, the only reason I could post two chapters on two days was because my teachers let up on homework for some reason this week (weird). I also have a half day tomorrow so I will hopefully have another tomorrow night, but I don't know yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

**Through The Veil- A Different World**

**Chapter Two- The Grim, The Wolf and The Spy**

_**Two Years Ago- Department Of Mysteries** _

_Chaos, everything was chaos. Spells were flying everywhere, people were falling left and right. The Death Eaters had the upper hand, they had the more experienced and lethal duelers. The six teenagers that had gone to the Ministry were scattered amongst order members either fighting alongside them or having medical attention._

_Ginny was down with a broken ankle but was laying cover fire for Tonks and Vance. Hermione was unconscious with Doge working to bring her around with Bill guarding them. Luna was dueling one of the Lestrange brothers with Charlie at her back dueling the other. Ron was starting to come to his senses as he dueled alongside his father. Neville was standing side-by-side with Mad-eye and dueling Lucius Malfoy while Moody dueled Dolohov._

_Harry himself was standing side-by-side with Snape, who had publicly come out as a spy, and back-to-back with Sirius. Snape was back-to-back with Remus. Snape and Harry were fighting Augustus Rockwood while Sirius and Remus fought Bellatrix Lestrange. They were fighting on the raised platform that held The Veil of Death;_

" _Reducto!"_

" _Protegio!"_

" _Expeliarmus!"_

" _You know," Snape growled as Harry shot the disarming curse. "I am getting really tiered of him."_

" _You aren't the only one," Harry growled back as he blocked a nasty curse from hitting his partner as Snape threw his specialty, 'Sectumsempra'._

" _Less chatting more fighting," Sirius yelled as he conjurned a giant bird to attack his insane cousin._

" _I quite agree," Remus yelped as he blocked the 'ossa frangere' curse._

" _Sorry," Harry and Snape chimed together._

" _Petrificus Totalus!" Snape cast at the same moment Harry threw 'pellat'. Both spells managed to hit Rockwood and he was thrown backwards thirty feet and into a wall, successfully unconscious. At the same moment Sirius and Remus had managed to knock out Bella._

_All of a sudden Snape shoved Harry off of the raised dais they were fighting on. Harry looked up just in time to see a dark purple spell hit the three men who were still on the platform. The spell enveloped all three men and threw them backwards through the Veil. The last thing the three men saw of their world was Harry's stricken face as they began the next chapter of their lives._

**Present Day- Edoras, Rohan.**

Remus was shaken out of his memories by his longtime friend and lover sitting next to him. Sirius looked at him with knowing eyes, for Remus has spent many days over the last two years remembering their last moments in their home.

"Why do you torture yourself with something that cannot be changed?" Sirius asked softly.

"Because, even though I love this new life, I wish we hadn't hurt Harry so much in the process of coming here," Remus sighed.

"Neither do I love," Sirius put his arm around Remus. "But we can't focus and that any longer. The war is probably over now and Harry is probably dating some young witch or wizard, and moving on with his life."

"Yeah," Remus smiled. "I suppose your right. Again."

Sirius laughed as he pulled Remus to his feet, and started to lead him towards the castle.

"Come, Eomer wishes to speak with us."

A few minutes later the two of them were standing in a private meeting hall with Eomer, Prince Theodred and Severus.

"I am glad the two of you could join us," Severus drawled as he stood over a vat of…something.

"There is a reason we called the three of you here," Theodred said as he motioned to the seats available. The five sat down around the round table. "The three of you know of the man that has become my Fathers advisor? Grima Wormtounge?"

"Yes," Severus drawled quietly. "He did not leave me with a very good feeling. Though the King did say that Saruman had sent him."

"He gives me the expression of a slimy snake," Sirius said disgustedly. "No offence Severus."

"None taken," the ex-head of Slytherin said. "I actually think the same thing. There are those of the Slytherin house who gave off that air Mutt. I do not take offence because there are some who are not trustworthy that were snakes."

The two Royals in the room just shook their heads at the statements of the men. They had become used to the strange men after the story was told and Gandalf had vogued for them.

"The reason I ask is because we believe that Wormtounge is corrupting the King," Theodred continues before Sirius could retort, even after two years the two fought like cats and dogs. "Though my father refuses to see reason."

"What can we do?" Remus asked confused. "Our powers are still available to us but there is nothing we can do for corruption."

"We did not call you here for that," Eomer spoke up. "We believe that Grima is trying to find a way to get rid of most of the Rohirrum stationed here at Edoras. Remus, Sirius, you are both a part of the Rohirrum and we would not ask you to stay behind, but we do ask that you be ready for anything, and a long time away from the city. Your abilities, not only with combat magic and swords but medical practices will be most useful."

Remus and Sirius bowed their heads in agreement. They would do whatever the head of the Riddermark asked. Severus was waiting patiently for what they wanted him to do.

"Severus," Theodred said. "We wish for you to stay within in the city, and as close the King as you can. You are in charge of trying to keep him sane. Do whatever you think is necessary. We also need you to be here incase Gandalf or another able party comes to the aid of our people. You would be the prime person to give them aid."

Severus bowed his head in acceptance. Eomer and Theodred exchanged looks before Eomer spoke again.

"We also believe that a war is coming."

That got the three men's attention.

"What?!"

"Orcs raids are becoming more frequent," Theodred said softly. "We believe that The Ring has a woken. The 9 were seen leaving Minas Morgal."

"Crap," was all that Remus could say. Sirius and Severus nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whether we like it or not, Rohan _will_ be drawn into this war," Eomer continued. "The three of you are out biggest advantage. Are you with us?"

The three men did not hesitate to nod firmly and it was Sirius who spoke up;

"We are now a part of Rohan. It is our home. We would give our lives to protect it."

Little did the five of them know that four young Hobbits had just crossed into the boarders of Bree, one of which was carrying the Ring that they had just mentioned. Nor did they know that just inside the boarders of Rivendell that the young man from their thoughts appeared through an ancient stone archway followed by a phoenix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Comment!


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing I remember is stepping through the Veil in the department of mysteries, then I am waking up in the arms of what my pain riddled mind thought of as an angel. I don't remember much from that time awake, only that the man's name is Elrond, I am in someplace called Rivendell and Fawkes is somehow now bonded to me.
> 
> The next time I woke the first thing I realized is that I was in a soft bed, the second was that I was no longer in pain, and third is that I was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. It is a bit longer than the other two. They should be getting longer as the story progresses and more is happening.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.
> 
> Now enough from me, here's the next chapter...

**Through The Veil –A Different World**

**Chapter 3- Arrival**

**Rivendell**

In an old court yard of stone on the outskirts of Rivendell stood an archway of stone. There was nothing in the arch, most of the inhabitants of Rivendell have forgotten the purpose of such an ancient piece. Though a few have not, these are Elrond and his children as well as Glorfindel, and the Wizard Gandalf the Grey. Two years ago Elrond and Gandalf had been shocked at the arrival of three strange men from through the veil, for no one had come through in an age. So when Harry Potter feel through the same archway two years later followed by a phoenix Elrond was completely surprised.

Elrond had been walking through the woods along the old abandoned houses on the edge of Rivendell when he passed by the courtyard of stone. He looked over expecting to see nothing there except the old archway, he did not expect to see a young man unconscious in front of the arch with a flame red bird trilling softly trying to wake him.

**Elrond POV**

I was stunned for a moment before a particularly loud trill from the strange bird got me moving, my healers instincts coming to the front of my mind. I looked over the young man and noticed that he had several large cuts as well as showed that he has been malnourished most of his life. Nothing that was urgently calling for my attention, I decided to take him back to the healing house before I did anything to him. I bent over and gently picked him up so that I wouldn't aggravate his wounds. The bird has been watching me warily since I walked over, and decided to land on my shoulder to stay with the boy.

I turn and start making my way back towards the healing house when I hear a grown and feel the young man begin to stir. I slow my pace down as to not startle the boy.

"Where am I?" he mumbles as he turns his head into my chest. I chuckle at his childlike movement. His eyes suddenly snap open and he looks at me with a pair of the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. "Who are you?"

He starts to struggle slightly and I stop completely before I answer the half aware young man;

"My name is Elrond and you are in Rivendell," I say softly so not to startle the teen. "You came through the stone archway in a courtyard here. You are badly hurt and I wish to heal you before we discuss any details."

The raven haired you looks at me for a long moment before he nods and settles back into my arms. He then gives a small jerk when he sees the bird sitting on my shoulder.

"Fawkes?" he asks softly and the bird gives a happy trill at him. He smiles softly at the bird that I now know is called Fawkes. "You didn't have to follow me through."

He said that with such sad eyes. The bird looks at him and flitters down to sit on his stomach. Fawkes looks deep within the eyes of the boy. They stare at each other for a moment before a glow encompasses both of them and the boy gasps. I look on curiously afraid to move and ruin what looks to be an important event between man and creature.

The bird gives another happy trill as the glow dies and he takes flight once more. He is engulfed in red flame and I was ready to cry out but as soon as it started it stopped. The bird was still there but looked more powerful and stronger. I look down at the boy in my arms to see him asleep.

I start to walk towards the healing halls once more, this time the bird followed in the air. As I entered the main building within Rivendell I received some curious look as to who I was carrying and the bird that was following me. As I turned to the wing that held the healing hall a young maid stepped over and opened the large wooden door that separated the healing hall to the rest of the building. I quickly found an empty room and placed the slumbering boy on the bed, I left the room to retrieve my supplies. When I returned I started the long processes of healing the damaged boy on the bed.

**Harry POV**

The last thing I remember is stepping through the Veil in the department of mysteries, then I am waking up in the arms of what my pain riddled mind thought of as an angel. I don't remember much from that time awake, only that the man's name is Elrond, I am in someplace called Rivendell and Fawkes is somehow now bonded to me.

The next time I woke the first thing I realized is that I was in a soft bed, the second was that I was no longer in pain, and third is that I was not alone. I realized that the man was asleep and looked towards the window to see that the sun was just coming over the horizon. I looked back at the man and recognized him as the one who was carrying me yesterday, Elrond he said his name was. I take the chance to actually study the man who probably saved my life.

He was tall, at least 6 feet, his hair was a chocolate brown and fell a few inches below his shoulders. His hair was falling in his face so I could not get a clear look at his features. He was dressed in a long flowing robe of a brilliant blue color, there was a slight shimmer of silver suggesting that it had silver thread sown in. As I was looking the man over I failed to realize that he had woken so when I hear him chuckle I nearly fall out of the bed, as a blush covers my face.

"I am sorry," Elrond says in a melodic voice that immediately relaxes me. "I did not mean to startle you. It just never ceases to amuse me when a human meets an elf for the first time."

"Elf?" I question in shock.

"Yes," Elrond nods. "I am an Elf. My name is Elrond Half-Elven, Lord of Rivendell. You were severely injured when I found you yesterday in the courtyard."

"L-lord?" I squeak, I was in the presence of a lord. Brilliant. And he was the one to find me and _carry_ me here. He chuckles again.

"Yes child, I am the lord of this haven," he smiled. "I am also its best healer. Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

I stare at him a moment before his question registers; "Oh, I feel much better. I am no longer in pain, though I am still sore and tiered."

He nods; "Yes, that is to be expected. You had many series wounds; I was able to fully heal most of them, though several will scar permanently. I have several questions if you feel up to answering them. They are about how you came here and why."

I nod my head in acceptance then blush as my stomach rumbles very loudly. I then remember that I had not eaten since the beginning of the final battle nearly four days before hand, and that was only a small bowl of soup.

"How about we eat as we speak then?" Lord Elrond asks. I blush harder and nod.

I move to stand and as I place my feet on the floor I realize that I am in different clothes than the ones I arrived in. I look around and spot my wand laying on the dresser.

"Yes, I had to change you into clean clothes when I had finished healing you," The Elf said as if reading my mind. "That bird of yours brought that wand in when I was finishing cleaning your wounds. He placed it over there and I have not touched it."

"Thank you," I say softly, and by the look in his eyes Elrond knew that I was thanking him for everything. Taking me in, healing me, and now feeding me. I walked over to the dresser and picked it up, the familiar warmth of it went up my arm as I held it. I gave it a small flick, and red and gold lights shoot out of the end. I smile as I see that my wrist holder was also sitting there. I strap it to my arm and slip the wand in, though I doubt that I will need it, it is nice to have the familiar weight sitting on my arm. The whole time Elrond was standing at the foot of the bed in silence, allowing me my moment to ground myself.

He walks over to the door and opens it and motions me a head of him. I slowly walk out of the room and wait for him in the hall. We walk in silence towards a small dinning area that I later learned was still within the healing halls. As we walk I look around and marvel at the amazing architect of Rivendell. It was truly beautiful.

As we sit down and a young female elf brings us food Lord Elrond asks his first question;

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he has finally made it to Rivendell.
> 
> I am also starting a poll for a pairing in the story. I need to Pair Severus with someone, the pairs below are who I will consider. Leave a Review with your answer, I will not have this posted on my page, so don't look there.
> 
> Severus/Legolas
> 
> Severus/Theodred
> 
> Severus/Eomer
> 
> Severus/Haldir
> 
> Severus/Elrohir or Ellandan or both.
> 
> If you have a different suggestion then I am willing to consider it.
> 
> Read and Review please!


	4. Stories Exchanged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I take a deep shuddering breath as tears run down my face as I recall the faces of Bill, Charlie, Fred George, Arthur, Percy and Molly all looking at me with haunted eyes as their life left their bodies. Each one of them having died to protect me, to make sure I fought Voldemort; that I won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long. Last week was Homecoming so I was wrapped up in that.
> 
> Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed.
> 
> To answer a frequent question, I will be pairing Harry with Aragorn. I have always liked that pairing.
> 
> The responses so far on the poll for Severus' pairing:
> 
> Farimir/Severus/Eomer- 2
> 
> Severus/Haldir-4
> 
> Severus/Elrohir/Elladan-3
> 
> Severus/Legolas-1
> 
> Severus/Eomer-1
> 
> Keep Voting!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord Of The Rings.

**Through The Veil- A Different World**

**Chapter 4- Stories Exchanged**

**Healing Halls- Rivendell**

**Harry POV**

" _Who are you?"_

I sigh knowing this will be a long day. I'm silent for a moment as I think about what I am going to say. I decide to trust Elrond with the truth, for from what I can see, there is magic in this world.

"My name is Harry Potter," I start, Elrond shifts but stills quickly. "I am seventeen years old, and I am a wizard."

"You are really Harry Potter?" Elrond asks quickly. I nod wondering how he knows my name. "A little over two years ago three men fell through the same archway as yourself."

I sat up quickly and dropped the fork that I had been twiddling between my fingers.

"Remus, Sirius and Severus?" I ask hopefully. Elrond nods with a small smile.

"They were in much better condition than you were though, so I assume the injuries you arrived with were sustained before you stepped through?"

"Yes," I say sadly, looking back down at my food. "Did any of them tell you the circumstances of the world we are from?"

"Yes," he nods slowly, recalling what he was told. "They told me about a war that had recently started, a continuation of one that had happened nearly fifteen years ago. They said how you were a main target against your Dark Lord, how they had been training you to fight. How they came to be in this world. I assume ether the war is over and you chose to follow you mentors, or you were forced through."

I sigh as he looks at me expectantly. I really do not wish to relive it so soon, but I realize he probably won't let it go till I tell him.

"I will not force you to tell me now young one," Elrond says shocking me. "But I will have that story eventually, but not because I want the information, but because it looks like you just finished fighting a very deadly war, everyone needs a good ear after such encounters."

I just sit silently for a moment and look at the kind man…er…elf…. before me and I think of how cliché that sounded, but also how right it is.

"After the three of them fell through the arch the war became a nightmare," I say quietly. Elrond doesn't say anything but he moves to the chair next to mine instead of across. He realizes I may need more than just a good ear for this story, but maybe a shoulder as well. "A few days after the whole incident that led to them being thrown thru a friend of mine who I had been friends with for years stopped talking to me, claiming I was 'a danger to all those I got close to'. Him and his younger sister, who at the time I fancied, started to ignore me. The rest of their family did not agree and continued to still be friends with me. But I cannot help but feel that they were right, one by one they slowly were killed."

I take a deep shuddering breath as tears run down my face as I recall the faces of Bill, Charlie, Fred George, Arthur, Percy and Molly all looking at me with haunted eyes as their life left their bodies. Each one of them having died to protect me, to make sure I fought Voldemort; that I won. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me as I let my grief out. I had not cried since that night in the Ministry. That was the last time I let myself feel.

"Nearly two years of open war took place," I continue as I manage to pull myself together a bit, but I was still leaning against the regel elf Lord. "So many people died, and not just those who fought, children and old men, as well as Muggles. Everywhere you went in the Wizarding World you were always looking over your shoulder, never knowing what breath would be your last."

I stop talking for a moment and look at Elrond. He is still wrapped around me and is looking at me with compassion and understanding. He knows what it is like to be in this situation. I take a deep breath as I prepare to finish my story, well a shortened, less bloody version.

"Then finally it all came to an end, only about four days ago. The finial battle took place at Hogwarts, there was really no other place that it could have happened. Even in the time of war was it still the strong hold of the light, of innocence. The battle started about just before sunset and lasted for nearly 36 hours. It only ended when Voldemort cast a spell that was beyond his ability to control. It… it killed everyone. It would have killed me to if it had not been for my abnormally large magical core. My magic acted of its own accord and placed me in a shield of pure energy. It only lasted about 20 seconds, but it saved my life, and drained my core. I passed out about a minute later. I woke up yesterday afternoon and saw that everyone else was dead. The spell affected any magical person within a 200 mile radius. When I woke Fawkes came to me and brought me to the Veil. I didn't have anything left so I took the risk and stepped through. I passed out when I felt the cloth tough my skin. I woke for a moment yesterday when you were carrying me, and then I feel into a healing sleep. "

I end my story there as I gently pull away from Lord Elrond.

**Elrond POV**

I let Harry pull back as he finished his story. It really struck a chord with me how similar his war sounded to the first war against Sauron. This young man has been through many trials and deserves a peaceful life; I am loath to tell him that he may have to fight for it if he wishes to stay with his family.

"I am sorry that one as young as yourself has experienced so much," I say softly as I watch him pick at his food. He looks up at me with pain filled eyes and it takes all my self-control not to pull the young man into my lap and smother him. He reminds me so much of young Estel after the first time he had faced against Orcs. I hope I can help heal this young man as I had Estel.

"Do you know where my Uncles are?" His question is so quiet that I almost missed it in my musings.

"The last I had gotten word of them was that they had taken home in Rohan, home of the Horse Lords," I respond after a moment of thought. "It is a good four months travel from here, in the open plans between the woods of Lothlorien and the realm of Gondor."

"Is there any way to send word that I am here, or perhaps for me to go there?"

"I could send a messenger, but I doubt it would be given to them, and it is a very dangerous time to be traveling in small groups, especially escorts," I say reluctantly, already knowing what it is he will ask.

"Dangerous how?" he asks with narrowed eyes. I sigh and stand and walk to a nearby window to contemplate and answer. A moment later I turn back to him.

"This world is on the brink of war. If the war broke out all kingdoms and races would be affected. ….

**I am not going to type out the whole history of the ring and everything that Elrond and men did. Just pretend I did, the story is the same. Pretend Harry listened without interrupting like Elrond did with him.**

And now the nine ride toward the Shire. It is believed the one ring is in the possession of a Hobbit."

I sigh as I finish the long and complicated history of the Rings. Harry is looking at the maps of Middle Earth I had provided for him.

"The Shire is offly close to Rivendell is it not?" I nod knowing what he is implying.

"Yes, the young Hobbit that has possession of the Ring is making his way towards Bree and will be escorted to Rivendell by Aragorn."

"I know this is a bit forward but," Harry starts hesitantly. "I wish to lend my services in the upcoming war."

I open my mouth to object but he continues before I could say anything.

"This world is my home now; it also holds the only family I have left. I am trained in hand to hand combat, with a sword, as well as battle and medical magic. I can be useful."

I nod, but before I can give my opinion I am interrupted again as the door to the dining hall is thrown open by one of my sons, Elrohir. Harry jumps to his feet as I start to walk over to my son.

"Adar!" He calls franticly.

"Elrohir?" I question. "What is wrong?"

"Estel and four young Hobbits were seen leaving Bree this morning," he gasps as he tries to catch his breath. It is obvious that he has just run all the way from the stables, probably just returning from his shift on the border. "But that's not all, the nine were seen riding through there last night as well."

"So close on the Rings tail," I mummer; I make a hasty decision, but one I am sure will work. "Go to your sister, she is our faster rider. Tell her to go out and find the ring bearer and bring him here directly. Estel can escort the other three on foot without the nine on his trail."

Elrohir nods and leaves the room at a sprint. I turn back to Harry and say;

"I do believe your help may be needed young wizard. I am going to call a council of all free peoples of Middle Earth to discuss what is needed to be done. I wish for you to be there."

"I will be."


	5. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the next few days I learned just how much work I got myself into.  
> Up with the sun for sword practice.  
> Practice till breakfast at midmorning.  
> Knife training and hand-to-hand after, till midday meal.  
> Archery afterward till midafternoon.  
> Horse riding for an hour.  
> History till diner.  
> Elfish lessons after for two hours.  
> Bath and bed.  
> Repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...life is a bit hectic at the moment. Anyway, just a few things. This story is going to be Harry/Aragorn no matter what anyone says. Sorry-not sorry. I do not like Arwen, she just doesn't rub me right. I will not bash her but she is not going to be anyone's love interest, or an overly large person in this story. Yes Aragorn will have the evenstar but she gave it to him out of sisterly love not romantic love.
> 
> This story has gotten more follows and favorites than I thought it would. Thank You all so much!
> 
> If I have spelled any of the names wrong please tell me.
> 
> Poll Results So Far-
> 
> Sev/Ellandan/Elrohir- 5
> 
> Sev/Haldir- 9
> 
> Sev/Eomer-3
> 
> Faramir/Sev/Eomer-1
> 
> Sev/Legolas-1
> 
> Voting is Open till chapter when they enter Edoras. Don't know which one that will be yet. But I will say when it is closed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

**Through The Veil- A Different World**

**Chapter 5- Adjusting**

**The Same Day- Harry's POV**

" _I will be."_

As soon as I say this Lord Elrond nods once and turns on his heel to walk out the door.

"Come, I will show you around the city that will be your home for the foreseeable future."

I jog to catch up to him. He leads me through this wonderful place. I could see myself living here. Rivendell is absolutely magnificent, the architecture is something you would normally see in the ruins of old England back home, but here it is old but well-kept and absolutely breathtaking. Lord Elrond shows me through the main house and to the quarters I will be staying in, they are very elegantly done in browns, greens and golds. The large bed in the room is big enough for three people to sleep comfortably; the bathroom was a little off putting since apparently there isn't running water. The water is brought in every morning by a maid and is heated by the magic of the elves. Not unlike the water at Hogwarts how it was heated by magic.

We continue to the main dining hall and his office and the library. Everything was exquisite, though all the books were in a language I was told was elfish. Lord Elrond offered to teach me and I readily accepted. I had heard it spoken by some of the elves we passed in the halls and it sounded so beautiful, just like the people. When we were finished in the main house we took a stroll through the city, there were a lot more inhabitants then I had originally thought. There were street vendors who sold many different things, from clothes to weapons to food. I was caught staring and Lord Elrond chuckled.

"I will give you some money tomorrow and you can come and browse and buy anything that catches your eye," he states. I blush and duck my head.

"That's okay, I don't want to take your money, I have everything I need in the pocket of my old pants," I mumble.

"No doubt it is some magic trick that allows you to have what you need, but I wish to do this. You need to fit in in this world. Your hair is already long, I will teach you the braids that the elves wear and get you a circlet to wear," Elrond responds with a smile.

"Why do you wish for me to braid my hair and wear a circlet?" I questioned feeling very confused. "From what I can see, only the elves of importance wear the circlets and I am human."

"Yes, that is true, normally a guest here, especially human ones, would not be expected to braid their hair and wear the circlets; but I wish for you to. You are alone in this world till you are reunited with your family, and from what I have been told of you from them and have seen for myself, you are a remarkable young man who anyone would be proud to call family. I would be honored if you would accept being considered an honorary member of my family," Elrond stops and looks at me and continues before I could say anything. "You, of course, can say no, but I would like you to consider this your home even if you do find your family and a home with them. You have been through so much for someone so young. I believe you could find happiness and peace here."

I could only stare at the Elf Lord for a moment as I take in what he just said; when he looks ready to move one and let the subject drop I finally make my mouth work.

"I would be honored to be considered a member of your family," I say softly. "I have never really had one. Remus, Sirius, and Severus were as close to one as I ever had, even the Weasleys and Hermione were more of close friends then family, I never let myself get attached to them."

Lord Elrond smiles softly at me before motioning me back towards the main house. I noticed with surprise that the sun was going down and I was extremely hungry.

"I am glad that you accept my offer, I will have some robes fitted for you as well as some pants and tunics. Also if you are to help in this war, even if you have already been trained, you will need to be able to efficiently fight with a sword as well as knifes and shoot a bow and arrow. Tomorrow I will introduce you to Glorfindell who will train you," Lord Elrond explains as we sit down for diner. I look around the table to see the elf from earlier and one that is obviously his twin. "Ah, yes. Harry, I would like you to meet my twin sons Elrohir and Ellandan. My daughter, Arwen, is out searching for my other adopted son Estel and the four hobbits in is company."

I give a shy smile to the two elves sitting across from me. They beam back.

"It's good to meet you young istari!" The two chime. I smile remembering the other set of twins that would do the same thing. "We have much about you from your Uncles!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," I say softly. After the first of the Weasleys had died which, ironically enough, were Fred and George, I had retreated into myself. I hardly ever talked anymore and it was always quite, even when I was arguing with someone.

"Harry will be staying with us until the moment comes for him to journey to find his family. I have offered him an honorary position in our family. He needs family and I think he will like the two of you and your two other siblings well," Lord Elrond explained to his sons. Their eyes lit up at the prospect of another brother. "I have Glorfindell teaching him how to fight with our weapons, but he needs to learn other things as well. Elrohir I wish for you to teach him how to ride an elfish horse when you are not on rounds. Ellandan I want you to teach him the history of our world. I gave him an over few of it earlier but the specifics would be greatly appreciated. I will be teaching him our languages, as well as elven culture, in the afternoons after the rest of his lessons are done."

"Yes Adar," the two said with serious expressions on their faces. I sigh as I realize just how much work I have signed myself up for. The twins laugh at seeing the disgruntled look on my face.

"What does Adar mean?" I ask feeling stupid. Lord Elrond smiles.

"It means Father."

* * *

Over the next few days I learned just how much work I got myself into.

Up with the sun for sword practice.

Practice till breakfast at midmorning.

Knife training and hand-to-hand after, till midday meal.

Archery afterward till midafternoon.

Horse riding for an hour.

History till diner.

Elfish lessons after for two hours.

Bath and bed.

Repeat.

But on the fifth day word came of an elfish horse with two riders passing over the boarders of Rivendell with the Nazgul on their tail. It was during my history lesson with Ellandan when the messenger ran through the edge of the forest having cut through it to beat the rider to the main house. He was shouting in elfish, I was only able to make out a few words, like horse and border.

Soon enough we heard the sound of horse hooves on the coble stone path. We turned to see a white horse carrying what was obviously a she elf and what appeared to be a child. I see Lord Elrond run down the steps of the house and too the woman.

"Arwen," he states softly. There is a long conversation in rapid elfish. Lord Elrond quickly takes the small form from Arwen and rushes inside towards the House of Healing. A stable-hand comes and helps her dismount and leads the exhausted horse towards the stables and what promises to be a good long pampering for a job well done.

Arwen spots Ellandan and I and walks over to greet her brother.

"Ellandan," she smiles and he pulls her into a hug. I stand there awkwardly not sure if I should leave them alone. She pulls away from him and notices me for the first time. She looks surprised to see me, having recalled my lessons on elven culture I place my hand over my heart and give a bow.

"My lady," I say softly, knowing I look absolutely ridiculous having spent the whole day outside my hair had come out of its braids and my clothes were filthy from training. Glorfindell really beats the crap out of me. He said that as I get better my appearance will improve after lessons as well. Which is a plus.

Arwen smiles at me.

"You are the young man that ada was carrying the other day," her voice is like a beautiful melody, softer than other she elfs that I had encountered.

"Yes my lady," I smile. "My name is Harry Potter and Lord Elrond probably saved my life the other day."

"Harry Potter? From Sirius, Remus, and Severus's world?" she asks shocked.

"Yes milady," I say softly. "I came here to find them, but was told that they live in Rohan and that war is brewing. That the journey would be too dangerous as of now, but I said if a war was to be fought I would help. This is my home now and I will do what is necessary to protect it. I just hope I will be able to join them when it is over."

"You are a brave young man Master Potter," she smiles. "I can see that you are wise beyond your years. Your help will always be welcome."

"Adar has offered Harry an honorary place in our family," Ellandan interjects. Arwen doesn't look surprised, she even smiles.

"Yes, I thought he might," she turns back to me. "Adar, from the first time he heard your story knew that you would need a family that would not turn their backs on you and that were not people you had preconceived notions about. He knew that if you were to ever follow your Uncles that he would offer you a family here. I am glad that you have accepted it."

She then surprises me by dragging me into a death hug.

"Welcome to the family little brother," she whispers in my ear. When she pulls back she has a more serious expression on her face.

"Estel and the other three Hobbits are still a good two days walk from Rivendell," she reports. "The Nazgul will not attempt to pass over our boarders, but they will try to find them and exploit them. I need to send a rider to escort them over the border."

"I shall go milady," Glorfindell said as he walked up behind me. I jumped and started to curse in Bulgarian and French, having picked them up from Victor and Fluer.

"Don't do that!" I finally managed to get out as I calm down. He just smirks as Ellandan laughs at my expense.

"Yes, well will be working on your senses when I return," he comments. "Speaking of which, you and you brother are in charge of his training while I am gone."

"Yes sir," Ellandan smiles. I groan at the prospect, the others just laugh.

* * *

I learned that I prefer Glorfindell as a combat teacher than the twins. They work me harder and longer, plus they throw in their lessons with combat. For instance I will be working on archery and Ellandan will be reading history to me expecting me to remember every detail. I was glad on the third day when a messenger emerged from the woods and alerted the return of Glorfindell and Estel with the three Hobbits. I let out a sigh of relief at the news of my teachers return. I was so over the terror twins combat death matchup.

Ellandan, Elrohir, and I walked towards the edge of the training grounds where the path to the main home ended. We arrived just as the travelers. The Hobbits were just as I had suspected them to be, having met Bilbo the day of Frodo's arrival and learned a lot about the small shore folk. Apparently when he is worried Bilbo will talk to anyone who will listen. Since I did not have my evening lessons due to Elrond healing Frodo, Bilbo regaled me with a few of his tails of adventure; though the next evening Elrond was back saying that the only thing that will help the young Hobbit now is time.

Who surprised me though was Estel. He was human, I had thought that he was an elf, but I probably should have realized he wasn't from the stories. I knew the man before me had many different names, among them his true name, Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to the thrown of Gondor. His appearance was exactly how I had pictured him, but much better. He was rough, and strong. His eyes burned with strength and a knowledge that belies his young face, they are also heavy with his destined future.

I caught myself before I could stare. I let the twins approach the unusual group first. I was a few steps behind trying to stay out of sight.

"Welcome to Rivendell Master Hobbits," Ellandan said with a smile.

"Welcome home Lord Glorfindell and Estel," Elrohir continued. One of the Hobbits steps forward.

"Is master Frodo okay?" he is a little taller than the other two, maybe a little older as well, he is also slightly round. He seems really loyal, I can tell I will like him.

"Yes, young master hobbit, he is resting and is healing well," Ellandan answers the young man. "I will escort you three to see him after you sleep some."

"Thank you sir," reply's the youngest one with eyes so innocent it breaks my heart to think that he will probably be drawn into this war willingly or not. Estel steps forwards and lays a hand on the shoulder of the first Hobbit.

"Ellandan, Elrohir, may I introduce Samwise Gamgee," he then motions to the second hobbit. "Perrigrin Took," and the final Hobbit. "And Merydock Brandybuck. Boys these are Lord's Ellandan and Elrohir, they are the twin sons of Lord Elrond who is the Lord of this realm, and my adopted brothers."

The three look shocked before bowing slightly to the twins who laugh and wave off the formality.

"You just love to introduce us like that don't you brother?" Elrohir laughs.

"It is proper," Estel points out.

"Yes, well, speaking of adopted brothers," Ellandan grins. 'Oh no', I thought as I tried to back away. Something about meeting this man made me nervous, but not in a frightened way, and _that_ frightens me. But Elrohir had grabbed my shoulder and dragged me forward before I could even take a step. "Meet your new one. Estel this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Estel."

The man's eyes widen for a fraction of a second and I freeze for a second before I manage to do the bow I was taught. He steps forward and holds out his hand I look up and hold out mine, he grips me at my elbow and I do the same.

"Welcome to the family Harry," Estel smiles.

"Thank you," I respond softly. His smile brightens and he laughs. The hobbits stare at him in wonder, not having seen him this relaxed.

"He already has the voice of an elf," he exclaims, I realize that his voice is melodic just like the elfs, it suites him. I laugh softly with him.

"My voice will never be that beautiful," I say as I blush.

"He has spoken that way since he appeared here a week ago," Ellandan says.

"But that is a story for another time," Elrohir continues with a wink. "I believe the Hobbits would like food and rest."

"Ah, yes," Estel clears his throat and steps away from me and I blush again.

"I do believe that your lessons will be canceled for the day young one," Glorfindell says as he starts to lead his horse towards the stables. I do a small victory dance in my head. "but they will resume tomorrow."

"Yes Master Glorfindell," I respond with a bow and he nods before walking off.

"This way young masters," Ellandan motions towards the house. "I do believe that there is someone here who you know."

Just then Bilbo walks around the corner. There are shouts of surprise and joy as the four hug and reunite.

"I will take them to the quarters near mine Ellandan," Bilbo says. Said elf bows his head in acknowledgment.

The twins turned towards Estel and I with the most evil grin on their faces.

"So brothers," Ellandan began.

"Let's catch up," Elrohir grinned as the two threw their arms around us and dragged us off towards the informal meeting hall for what was sure to be a very long night. In the distance I could hear the hoolves of horses as they left the city towards Gondor, Rohan, Mirkwood, The Golden Wood, and the Dwarf cities. They were sent to deliver the call of the Lord of Rivendell, calling them to a meeting to determine the fate of Middle Earth. I knew that my life was only just beginning to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know a good website that will translate English into Sindrain? PLEASE?Poll is still open. Review please.


	6. um...hi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!

***hides behind Christmas tree***

***peeks out till only eyes are seen***

**Please Don't hate me! I have good news and bad news. The good news is I will have a full chapter out in a few day's time. Hopefully no later than Sunday. I am truly sorry about the wait, but I do have a very good excuse. My laptop, my faithful friend that I have had for the last five almost six years, has let his age catch up to him. A few months ago he caught a virus from my security not being renewed fast enough. I could barely get my school work done, let alone get any writing done. Though there is a bright side. I have been pleading with my mom for a new laptop for over a year knowing mine was on its last legs. Well she came through with one this evening. No not yesterday. My birthday is on Sunday and we will not be able to spend it together so we had an early birthday party where she gave me my new laptop. Though not is all wonderful, this laptop, unfortunately, runs windows 8, which most of you know is a tablet based programing system. So I am learning a whole new operating system… and I am on a thirty day trial for word…so if in a month I disappear for a while I am trying to activate the whole package.**

**This is not a full chapter…it is only a teaser…like I said above I should have a full chapter out by the end of the weekend. Sorry again for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

* * *

… the shortened version of my life and they hadn't stopped to ask questions. "… and that brings me to here and now."

I jump slightly as I feel a hand set over my own. I look up to see a pair of worried blue eyes watching me.

"Your life has been hard and full of misery _Calen,_ " Aragorn says softly. "You have a chance at a new life here in Middle Earth. Why do you wish to fight so soon?"

"If a war is coming I will fight. This place is my home now; I will not see it fall if I have the ability to help keep it strong. I am still accustomed to the life of war; I fear if I settle into a peaceful life now, I will not be able to change back if it came to it, If I was forced to fight later," I say quietly but strongly. The twins and Estel exchange a look before Aragorn speaks again.

"You are a brave and strong young man to have just lost everything in one war, just to volunteer for another not a week later."

* * *

**Again I am truly sorry that this is all I have for you at the moment, please continue to vote for the pairings, I will have the current tally with the chapter.**

**On a parting note, for those of you who understand what I am about to type. Leave me comments on how you liked the special-**

" **Kidneys! I've got new Kidneys!"**

**See you soon!**

**-96flowers 3**


	7. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry plays a prank and meets Gandalf, the council takes place.

**Poll Count-**

**Sev/Arwen- 2**

**Sev/Legolas- 2**

**Sev/Eomer- 3**

**Elrohir/Elladan/Sev- 10**

**Sev/Haldir- 16**

**I have also seen some interest in making this Aragorn/Legolas/Harry, if you agree, Review with your thoughts on it!**

* * *

' _blah blah blah'-_ thoughts

_Blah blah blah-_ elvish words

_Blah blah blah \- _ _spells_

Blah blah blah\- direct quotations from the script

All translations will be at the bottom of the page!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Any and all direct quotes do NOT belong to me they belong to the writers of the Lord of the Rings.**

On with the story…

* * *

**Through The Veil- A Different World**

**Chapter 6- The Council**

**POV-Harry**

**Later That Evening- Main Dining Hall**

" _Let's catch up," Elrohir grinned as the two threw their arms around us and dragged us off towards the informal meeting hall for what was sure to be a very long night. In the distance I could hear the hooves of horses as they left the city towards Gondor, Rohan, Mirkwood, The Golden Wood, and the Dwarf cities. They were sent to deliver the call of the Lord of Rivendell, calling them to a meeting to determine the fate of Middle Earth. I knew that my life was only just beginning to change._

"…and I look over, and just about die laughing at what I see," Elladan laughs. "Estel had managed to get his foot stuck in the saddle of his horse and was being dragged along the ground. Glorfindel was running along behind the horse trying to calm it down while Estel had a panic attack."

I laugh softly at the story while Aragorn looked ready to murder the Elf. Elladan and Elrohir had been telling stories about Estel's most embarrassing moments. I tried to think of something that would placate the poor ranger.

"That's not as bad as the time I nearly swallowed a ball in a game we played at my school," I admitted. "Did my Uncles explain Quidditch?"

When I received three nods I continued, "Good, then you will understand this story. It was my first year at Hogwarts and I had made the Gryffindor team as the starting seeker. The youngest in a century they had said. It was during the first match of the season, against Slytherin. One of the teachers, who ended up being a servant of the Dark Lord, cursed my broom about thirty minutes in. My broom was trying to buck me off like a horse. I managed to hold on long enough for Hermione to create a distraction so the teacher lost his concentration and the curse broke. After the broom stopped trying to buck me off I was able to get back on and search for the snitch again. It was less than a minute later when I spotted it and dove after it, as I reached out to grab it I slipped of my broom and the snitch ended up in my mouth. I won the game but nearly swallowed the wining ball."

"A teacher cursed your broom!?" The three brothers chimed in astonishment and anger. 'Uh oh' I thought, 'I shouldn't have mentioned that.'

"Yes?" I say sheepishly.

"Why?" Aragorn demanded, concerned.

I sigh and began to reiterate my life to the three of them. Starting from that Halloween night and ending at this moment in time. _(I know that this is AU from after 5_ _th_ _year but I will explain everything in time. It is just too much to type at one time, it's the same until the ministry battle though)_ I had not met any of their eyes during the shortened version of my life and they hadn't stopped to ask questions. "… and that brings me to here and now."

I jump slightly as I feel a hand set over my own. I look up to see a pair of worried blue eyes watching me.

"Your life has been hard and full of misery _Calen,_ " Aragorn says softly. "You have a chance at a new life here in Middle Earth. Why do you wish to fight so soon?"

"If a war is coming I will fight. This place is my home now; I will not see it fall if I have the ability to help keep it strong. I am still accustomed to the life of war; I fear if I settle into a peaceful life now, I will not be able to change back if it came to it, If I was forced to fight later," I say quietly but strongly. The twins and Estel exchange a look before Aragorn speaks again.

"You are a brave and strong young man to have just lost everything in one war, just to volunteer for another not a week later."

Aragorn then glanced outside and cursed in several different languages. I raised an eyebrow at his obvious profanity. He looks at me apologetically.

" _Amin._ I merely was vocalizing my displeasure at the hour to which these two have kept us. It is past midnight."

I tuned and scowled at the two elfs. "Really? I'll be up with the sun tomorrow to train and you are keeping me up this late?"

**POV- 3** **rd**

The twins just smirked at Harry. Harry in turn replied with a devilish smile and flicked his wrist and his wand appeared in his hand. The twins paled and started to scramble for the doors. Harry turned and winked at Aragorn before raising his arm towards the retreating back of Elrohir and Elladan, Aragorn could barely make out the words _mutare capillos consectetur. _ Aragorn watched in amusement as the twin's hair of the twins turned a bright pink.

Harry laughed slightly as he walked in the opposite direction to his rooms. Aragorn shook his head and decided to call it a night.

* * *

It took almost two days for the spell to wear off. Harry wasn't in trouble with anyone because the twins deserved a little pay back from all the pranks they had pulled over the years, Elrond and Glorfindel even laughed at them. The spell only wore off because Harry didn't want to embarrass the twins in-front of the arriving representatives.

**POV-Gandalf**

The first thing I notice when I arrive to Rivendell was Elrohir and Elladan hiding behind a bush in the edge of the main house. I am tiered and desperate for news on Frodo and The Ring but I knew that either these two were up to no good or scared of someone. The last time I remember the two hiding from someone like this is when the three from the courtyard had gotten revenge on a prank. The twins never messed with them again. I stay back and watch the two for a few moments before I hear someone approaching on horseback, two horses actually. I am eventually able to hear the conversation between the two riders. One of them, I realize, is Lord Glorfindel; the other I have never seen before.

"Keep your sword arm high, above the edge of your saddle," Glorfindel says as I see him ride around the edge of the path. He has his sword out and is demonstrating what he just said. He appears to be teaching someone. Then the second horse came into view. The rider of the horse was young, maybe seventeen, he was also definitely human. While he was human he was wearing a circlet, symbolizing the he was a member of Elrond's family, yet I had never seen him before. "Good, let's take a break."

"Finally," the boy says as he sheaths his sword. "Do you know where the twins are? I want to, eh, talk to them."

From the place I am standing I can see the twins exchange looks before bolting towards the house. I hear laughter and look up to see Glorfindel and the boy shaking with laughter. I chuckle myself remembering the twin's terror. I see Glorfindel stiffen and the boy not a moment later. I step out into the open so that I don't end up with an arrow through my head. Glorfindel relaxes but the boy doesn't.

"Mithrandir! It is good to see you old friend," Glorfindel exclaims as he dismounts his horse, only then does the boy relax, but he stays mounted on the horse and obviously wary.

"Lord Glorfindel, _mellon,_ I see you have a new student," I say as I grip his arm in hello.

"Ah yes, he appeared much like those three did a few years back," my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "His name is Harry Potter."

"That Harry Potter?" I ask curiously, turning to look at the boy who had dismounted and was watching with guarded eyes. "You are the one that Severus, Remus, and Sirius spoke about with such fondness and worry?"

"Yes sir," the boy speaks softly. "I came to join them, yet I found that they are not here, but in Rohan and that a war is brewing."

"Yes, but that is a story for another time," I respond just as softly walking over to the young man. "What I do wish to know though is what did you do to Elrohir and Elladan to make them fear you so?"

"Oh, they're not afraid yet, but they will be," Harry smirks. "My father, godfather and honorary uncle were marauders. Pranking is in my blood."

"Oh dear," I chuckle, I turn towards Glorfindel again. "Now, where is my dear Frodo?"

"Ah yes," Glorfindel sobers instantly. "He is in the healing halls. He is stable and healing well but he has not yet awoken."

"'Healing? Awoken?" I ask alarmed, all the worst scenarios running through my head. "What happened?"

"You don't know?" Glorfindel asked shocked.

"No!" I exclaimed, irritated. "I just escaped Isengard! Where I was being held captive for the past week!"

"Um, I don't think that I am the best person to explain what exactly happened. For I am not quite sure myself," Glorfindel said hesitantly. I raise an eyebrow at him and huff.

"I can take you to Strider," Harry interjects quietly and continues when he has my attention. "He was there and knows what happened."

"I would very much appreciate that young one," I sigh, before raising my arm to let him lead me to Aragorn.

Harry nods at Glorfindel before he beckons me to follow and starts for the house. He leads me through the familiar path towards the library. I take a moment to study the young man before me. Harry Potter is not how I expected him to be. I was expecting him to be taller, maybe a bit more masculine, more outspoken. But this young man, he is small, maybe 5'6", he is very feminine as well but not weak. I can see muscles spanning his frame in the tight fitting tunic and pants. He is also very quiet, a trait of someone who has seen and heard the screams of those in agony and torture. This man is very different from the one that his Uncles knew before they were thrown into this world. This man has survived a war, from the front lines. Though I will have more time to ponder this later as we enter the library and I focus on finding out what happened to Fordo.

**POV- 3** **rd**

As Harry walked away from the library he couldn't help but ponder the old man he just meet. ' _So this is Gandalf the Grey. One of the five Istari of Middle Earth. I wonder if he would sit and tell me of the magic of this world.'_

Harry walked back outside to finish his training for the day. Wincing as he aggravated one of the many bruises that he had already earned today.

* * *

The days leading up to the council were hectic. There were dignitaries from everywhere riding in daily. Men form Gondor, Elves from Mirkwood, and Dwarfs from Erabor. Harry's training had progressed at an exceptional rate, he already knew most of which Glorfindel taught him. There were a few differences between his way and the elves way but he adjusted, and there were new things like fighting on horseback, or well riding a horse in general. Glorfindel even stopped the rigorous training schedule and let Harry train at his own discretion and let Harry come to him if he needed something specific.

Harry still had his lessons in the afternoon and evening, those were coming along very well also. He soaked Elvish up like a sponge, much like he had done with the languages he had learned before. It turned out that he had a natural affinity for any and every language one could think of. It was a blood line trait of the Potters that very few knew. A conversation between Glorfindel and Elrond when Harry confessed that little bit of information:

"It is very impressive that the magic that his world uses would allow for faster learning," Lord Elrond said passively as he swirled his tea in his cup.

"I am glad I had the opportunity to teach him before he left this haven," Glorfindel responds from his place near the window, where he was watching the sunset. "He will need the new skills if he is to survive in this world."

"I just wish he would drop the Lord or sir when he is talking to me," Elrond chuckles. "He is very persistent that he shows me the proper respect till know each other better. He is a fine young man and I am glad that he is a part of our home for now."

Harry did get to sit down with Gandalf for a morning a few days after he arrived, the conversation between them was enlightening. Harry learned that the magic gifted to the five Istari was very different form his own magic that he and his uncles wield. Though the magic that Gandalf and his brethren use is much more in-tune with nature, but not as particle for everyday usage. Gandalf was quite interested in his story, and though he did not wish to tell it Again, Harry did. Gandalf was very understanding and helped him sort through some of his rougher memories and settle them.

Gandalf and the four Hobbits were very excited and happy when Fordo finally woke from his coma. Though the wound he sustained will never fully heal. With Frodo awake the Council had finally set a day to meet.

* * *

The day of the council dawned bright and clear though there was a somber air over the main home in Rivendell. Fordo had been awake for two days now and all the ambassadors and finally arrived. Everyone was settled in the courtyard as Lord Elrond began the Council to decide the fate of The One Ring-

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom," Lord Elrond pauses here to make sure that he has gotten his point across, he then gestures to the side. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stands and walks slowly to the pedestal in the center of the circle, he pulls a chain from under his shirt and removes a single, plane gold band and places it in the center before turning and resuming his seat. Whispers begin to sound around the council as the free peoples of Middle Earth finally see what has caused so much destruction and worry. A young man with dirty blond hair that brushes his chin leans forward in awe:

"So it is true.." the man stands and walks towards the pedestal. "The Doom of Men." He turns to face the council. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."

He turns back toward the Ring and reaches out a hand. Harry, Gandalf, Elrond and Aragorn all tense. Harry reaches for his wand hidden in his sleeve ready to stun the man if he touched it. Harry could feel the dark magic that circulated around the damn thing. It was not dissimilar to the feel of the Diary that he had stabbed in his second year.

"Boromir!" Lord Elrond exclaims, snapping the man out of his daze. Boromir turns and stalks back to his chair in a huff. Suddenly the Ring begins to vibrate and a voice sounds in the heads of all those gathered. It is old and makes some members of the council shake with fear. Harry and Aragorn look uncomfortable and Lord Elrond looks horrified. Gandalf leaps to his feet and begins to chant;

" _ **Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."**_

The voice disappears and Gandalf sits down heavily, shooting a glance at Boromir.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond says agitated, rubbing his temples.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" Gandalf says defensively.

Boromir stands and looks once again to the Ring.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He begins to pace as he continues. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can." Aragorn exclaims as he stands. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir gives him a haughty look. It reminded Harry of Lucious Malfoy, he was really going to have a talk with that man if they ended up working together.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneers at the Ranger.

An Elf stands suddenly, his posture and dress, as well as the light color of his hair suggests he is a Mirkwood Elf.

**"** This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," the elf says this with such scorn that Harry is surprised Boromir is able to keep from flinching.

**"** Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" he asks incredulously. Harry raises an eyebrow at Aragorn when he catches the man looking as if he wished the floor would swallow him.

**"** And heir to the throne of Gondor," the elf continues smugly.

Frodo looks wide-eyed at Aragorn. Harry realizes that the Ranger hadn't told the Hobbits who he was. He can hear the sharp intake of breath from one of the Hobbits hiding behind them, and shakes his head at the curiosity of Hobbits.

" _Havo dad, Legolas_ ," Aragorn sighs with his head in his hands. Boromir huffs.

**"** Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," he mutters and sits again. Harry sighs this time. Lord Elrond and Gandalf exchange glances.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf says loudly. Harry shakes his head and speaks for the first time.

"You are fools if you believe you can even control it," Harry says bluntly. All eyes are drawn to him, most in surprise having not noticed he was there.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Boromir sneers once again. Harry raises an eyebrow at the man.

"Why?" Harry repeats quietly. "I would think that it is obvious, but for those of you who believe that it is just a trinket with power that anyone can control. Remember what happened only a moment ago. That Ring is absolute Evil as Gandalf stated. It is also, to a point, sentient. It will not allow itself to be wielded by anyone but the one it was created for. Its whole aura reeks of maliciousness and killing intent."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond interrupts before anyone can comment.

**"** Then what are we waiting for?" a stout, red haired dwarf questions standing up and retrieving his axe. He approaches the pedestal quickly ready to 'destroy' The Ring. Harry, quicker than anyone could have ever believed, intercepted the dwarf before he could hit the Ring and possibly hurt someone. Harry's has a hand on the handle of the axe stopping the blade half an inch form the ring. The Ring flares out its evil aura and the elf lets the axe go and Harry quickly moves it away and stands in front of his chair with the axe resting in front of him.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess," Lord Elrond says calmly from his seat at the head of the council. He nods his head in appreciation to Harry who gives a small smile in return before turning to Gimli and holding out the axe. The dwarf takes it with a nod of thanks. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

**"** _ **Ash Nazg**_ _,"_ the ring flares its killing intent once more and the voice whispers again. Harry, getting a headache from the thing lets off a cat like hiss at the Ring and it quiets down and the killing intent recedes. Everyone stares at him in surprise.

"Don't even ask," Harry exclaims. "We are not here to discuss me! Those of you who I end up spending time with will know. Back to the problem at hand please."

**"** One of you must do this," Elrond says determinedly. He is meet with a stony silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir mutters tiredly. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

**"** Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas says indignantly, the other elfs nodding in agreement.  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli sneers at Legolas. Aragorn shakes his head and hunkers into his seat.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir questions angrily, rising to his feet once more. The others of the council begin to rise and argue. Harry rolls his eyes at the sheer similarity between these people and the war councils of his own world.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouts. The rest of the elfs jump to defend their honor as the dwarfs agree with their kin.

Aragorn just shakes his head and remains seated even as Gandalf joins the fray of the arguments taking place. Frodo remains seated, watching the Ring uneasily, the angry figures of the council reflected on its surface. Suddenly, flames flare up, engulfing the surface of the Ring. Harry is watching the young Hobbit curiously, already knowing what he was thinking. ' _If Frodo goes, then the three Hobbits hiding in the bushes are likely to volunteer as well. I will go with them if that is to happen. I will try and keep these souls innocent for as long as I can, for that was not a privilege awarded to me.'_ Harry thought as he watched the determination cover Frodo's face. Frodo stood but couldn't seem to speak. Harry decided it was time to step in. Harry flicked his wrist summoning his wand to his hand and stood to his feet, he raised his wand to his throat.

"ENOUGH!" Harry's voice resonates through the courtyard and the minds of those in the council. When all the attention is on him he removes his wand from his throat. "Thank you. Now, arguing will get you nowhere, and I believe that Young Master Baggins wishes to speak."

All the attention turned to the Hobbit who was standing near the pedestal. Resolution cleared in his face. Gandalf closes his eyes knowing what he will say, and it pains him.

"I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way," Frodo's voice dies at the end, looking down in embarrassment.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf says as he walks over to Frodo and places his hands on the Hobbits shoulders. Harry walks over to Frodo and kneels before him.

"I am new to this world and this fight, but I will protect you for as long as we travel together," Harry says quietly smiling at Frodo, which is returned with a nod of his head.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn says and kneels before Frodo like Harry had done a moment before. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas says as he walks to stand beside the other three from behind Frodo, throwing a small smile at him.

**"** And my axe!" Gimli says proudly stepping over as well, shooting a glare at Legolas and receiving one in return.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir says quietly to the Hobbit before standing next to Harry was separating him from Aragorn.

"Heh!" Sam exclaims and jumps out from where he was hiding. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond says amused, Elrohir and Elladan snicker from their fathers side as Sam blushes.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Merry yells as he and Pippin emerge as well, rushing to their kins side. Elrond raises an eyebrow. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing," now everyone raises an eyebrow at the youngest hobbit.

**"** Well that rules you out Pip," Merry says seriously, Harry snorts and gets elbowed by Aragorn.

**"** Ten companions..." Elrond muses. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin says innocently and the twins and Harry lose any self-control they had and burst out laughing while everyone else chuckles and Merry, Sam and Frodo shake their heads at the young Took. Gandalf stalks off muttering about bothersome Tooks and meddling Hobbits in general.

* * *

**Translations: Elvish-**

**Calen – emerald**

**Amin- my apologies**

**Mellon- Friend**

**Havo dad- sit down**

**Spells-**

**Mutare capillos consectetur – (roughly) change hair pink**

* * *

**Please Review! I so love them. Don't forget to vote. And a question for those who like to be interactive with the author.**

**Who has seen the second Hobbit? And what do you think?**

**Till next time! 96flowers**

 


	8. Leaving Rivendell

Please don't hate me! I have been so busy! I am lucky that I am able to get this chapter up. It is shorter than my others but I wanted to get them out of Rivendell before I moved on to the next part of the story. The next chapter will be longer and have the first leg of the journey up till the doors to the mines of Moria. The mines will get a chapter to itself. Thank you for staying with me on this. I don't know how much time I will have to actually work on this as of the moment but I will never abandon this story.

150 Reviews! Thank You!

Polls-

Aragorn/Harry/Legolas-14

Sev/Haldir- 22

Sev/twins- 7

Sev/eomer- 2

Sev/arwen- 2

'blah blah blah'- thoughts

Blah blah blah- elvish speak

Blah blah blah- spells or direct elvish quotes from the script

Blah blah blah- direct quotations from the script

Translations will either be at the bottom of the page (spells) or just under the relevant text (elvish).

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, all movie script that is directly quoted does not belong to me!

On with the story….

Through The Veil- A Different World

Chapter 7- Leaving Rivendell

POV-3rd

After The Council- Main Dining Hall

Previously-

"Ten companions..." Elrond muses. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin says innocently and the twins and Harry lose any self-control they had and burst out laughing while everyone else chuckles and Merry, Sam and Frodo shake their heads at the young Took. Gandalf stalks off muttering about bothersome Tooks and meddling Hobbits in general.

Now-

Deep within the forest outside of the city of Rivendell a pale slab of stone is nestled. A carving on the surface reads in beautiful elvish.

Gilraen. Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim.

(I gave hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself.)

A hand reaches out, pulling a clump of moss from the grove of a letter, wiping leaf-litter and mud from an edge of the stone, pulling free entwining branches gathering over the smooth, stony hands of a statue. Aragorn, kneeling, lifts his head. He gazes into the solemn eyes of the statue, a woman in a cloak and hood and gently touches her face.

"Anirne hene beriad i chên în," the deep cultured voice of Lord Elrond resounds in the small clearing. Aragorn looks up to the elf that he called his father as he joins Aragorn near the statue. "Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen."

(She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe.)

"In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life," Elrond looked at his adopted son with sad eyes. "That you'd never escape your fate." Lord Elrond paused before pushing forward. "The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

Aragorn looks up uncertainly, "I do not want that power. I have never wanted it."

"You are the last of that bloodline," Elrond said, he placed a hand in Aragorn's shoulder in comfort and offered strength. "There is no other. Though, it appears that you will not have to be alone in this undertaking."

"What do you mean Ada?" Aragorn asks uncertainly to the elven lord as he stands to face him. "What have you seen?"

"I have seen you happy and in love," Elrond tells him but pauses. "Though that future is shifting, sometimes I see one person with you, others I see two. I cannot see their faces but their presence are familiar and warming."

Aragorn and Elrond stand comfortable silence. Aragorn wonders who his father saw and if it was the one was has recently caught his eye and heart. Elrond muses what his son will chose, one, both or neither of the men he saw in his vision. Yes, men, he knew his son had once been inclined to his daughter Arwen, but after a short fling Aragorn realized that while he appreciated her, she was nothing more than his sister, he would go where his heart led him, even if they were men.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry wondered mindlessly through the city of Rivendell, not truly knowing what was going on around him. He was lost within his own thoughts. He was beginning to get a bit nervous and anxious to get out on to the road. 'I am ready for this quest to begin, I know that it will be dangerous and long, but I cannot help but feel in my heart that I will see Sev, Siri and Remy sooner than Elrond has said.'

Harry was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not see the elf in his path till he walked into him. Harry looked up in surprise to see the elf that had volunteered for the fellowship staring at him in surprise.

"Goheno nin!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. "I did not watch where I was walking! Are you alright?"

(I'm Sorry!)

"Amin eithel, nessa er," Legolas smiled at the young wizard. "I do not believe we have been properly introduced, Im Legolas Greenleaf, taren en mirkwood. Mae g'ovannen!"

(I am well….I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. Well Met!)

"Le suilon, HÎr vuin!" Harry's eyes widened when he heard the elf's title and gave a quick bow the way he had been taught. "Im Harry Potter. Istari."

(I greet you, My Lord. I am Harry Potter. Wizard.)

Legolas chuckled before he replied. "You need not call me lord. We are to travel together soon. I do not wish to spend that time using titles if avoidable."

Harry smiled slightly.

"What has you thinking so deeply that you did not see me?" Legolas asked curiously. Harry blushed, then sighed.

"I was thinking of the quest," Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I am not of this world Pr…Legolas, I am from another where I just finished one war and I came here to find the last three members of my family only to find another war brewing. I was pondering when I would see them again. From what Lord Elrond has told me, the last time he had heard from them they had settled in Rohan and were serving the King there."

"This sounds like an amazing tail," the elven prince said intrigued. "Would you care to tell me more?"

Harry looked at the elf before him. He studied the way he held himself and the genuine curiosity in his eyes. Legolas looked like a kind, strong, and gentle elf, but upon closer inspection he was also a hardened warrior who knows of battle and death. Harry nodded his head in acceptance.

Legolas had been studying Harry just as he had been studied. Harry was small for a man, but he was built with muscle. The haunted emerald eyes in such a young face is what had Legolas so intrigued. So when the young wizard agreed he smiled brightly and offered Harry his arm,

"Tolo, anin enni, let us retire to the small sitting area for this tale."

(Come, join me.)

The two walked away together, unknowingly setting a larger picture in motion. The friendship between the two would grow stronger with every moment they spend together, and if given the chance it could bloom into something more with a certain ranger. Though for now it is a friendship that rivaled that of Samwise and Frodo. Ture till the end.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two weeks after the Council of the Ring the ten companions stand at the stone gate that marks the entrance of Rivendell. The four Hobbits stand near the front of the group that is facing the city, Gandalf stands next to Frodo with a hand in his shoulder, Gimli stands next to Borimir who stands just behind Pippin, next to Borimir is Harry then Aragorn then Legolas. They are all carrying traveling packs and weapons, ready for the journey they are about to par take in. Lord Elrond stands just inside the gate of the city with his three children and Glorfindel flanking him.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom," Lord Elrond says formally to Frodo then looks to the other companions. "On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will."

The rest of the company nods their heads in acceptance and shift slightly, ready to leave and start in this journey.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you," The Lord of Rivendell spoke the traditional blessing of a dangerous path, a blessing that had not been spoken in many years. Elrond spread his arms and Legolas, Aragorn, and Harry bow their heads with their hands upon their hearts. The five elves sending the Fellowship away all repeated the action.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf intones as he turns his head towards the young Baggins. Frodo turns and walks towards the path that leads away from Rivendell that winds away to either side.

"Mordor, Gandalf," Frodo states softly. "Is it left or right?"

"Left," Gandalf responds just as softly, and with that the Fellowship of the Ring began. Ten companions are leaving the boarders of Rivendell. They make a journey that even the strongest and wisest of men would fail at. As they disappear into the still dark forest Lord Elrond turns his face towards the Golden Wood and sent one thought to the Lady of Light, 'They have left our boarders, the Fellowship has begun. The fate of Middle-Earth now rests in the hands of ten companions. It is time to prepare for war once more.'

As if in response, a wind came through the forest and blew into the city, the wind was cold and foreboding. Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan all exchanged looks and turned to their father and his advisor.

"The ages of the Elves is ending. We must make sure that it is the Age of Men that starts," Elrond says to his children. "Start to gather the warriors, start sending the civilians to either Lothlórien or Mirkwood. We must be ready for when the men of the west call for aid."

The four others bowed and started to make their way back into the city, ready to carry out the orders of their father/leader. Later that evening the first convoy of civilians left with the representatives of Mirkwoood to protect them on their journey to the woodland realm.


	9. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! I have not forgotten this story! Promise! I could make all sorts of excuses, mostly my Word expired and I could only look at documents that I already had and couldn't make changes, I couldn't even pull up a new one. I have been meandering through GoogleDocs for the past month for school. Good News though! My mom has finally gotten the activation key for my Word, so its back! I can finally write again! Finals were this past week and I had to focus on them for a while. Anyway, I have more time to write now considering school is out. Thank you to all who have waited patiently for this update and those who have recently joined my story… any way, poll results so far….
> 
> Sev/Haldir- 26
> 
> Sev/Twins- 11
> 
> Sev/Eomer- 3
> 
> Sev/Legolas- 3-ELIMINATED DUE TO THREESOME
> 
> Sev/Arwen – 3
> 
> Aragorn/Harry/Legolas- 20- THIS PAIRING POLL IS CLOSED
> 
> The Sev pairing poll IS STILL ACTIVE and will be closed when the battle at the end of Fellowship takes place…Till then… Keep Voting!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings!
> 
> Enough from me….

' _Blah, Blah, Blah,'-_ Thoughts

" _Blah, Blah, Blah"-_ Elvish or any other language

" _Blah, Blah, Blah "- _Spells or Elvish direct quotes from the movie

"Blah, Blah, Blah"- Direct movie quotation

* * *

 

**Through the Veil- A different Story**

**Chapter 8- Journey Begins**

**POV- Harry**

_Previously-_

" _The age of the Elves is ending. We must make sure that it is the Age of Men that starts," Elrond says to his children. "Start to gather the warriors, start sending the civilians to either Lothlórien or Mirkwood. We must be ready for when the men of the west call for aid."_

_The four others bowed and started to make their way back into the city, ready to carry out the orders of their father/leader. Later that evening the first convoy of civilians left with the representatives of Mirkwood to protect them on their journey to the woodland realm._

It's been a week since they had left Rivendell and already the companions feel the stress of what they are facing, pressing in around them. The group is stopped on a rocky hill top in an open area having a bit of lunch and down time. Harry is sitting next to Aragorn, watching the youngest Hobbits learn sword fighting from Boromir. Fawkes gives an amused trill from his place perched next to Frodo on the rocks. Silently, Harry recalls the last few days since leaving the safety of the Elven home.

**Flashback-**

_They had left Rivendell early that morning, the sun had only just been crossing the horizon when they had walked past the gates. It was nearing sundown and the group had been settling in for the night along the edge of the forest that surrounds Rivendell. The next day they began traveling in the open, with very little to hide them from the sun and from less than friendly beings._

_Sam had just returned from gathering fire wood when a beautiful song began to fill the air. The four hobbits looked around in confusion as the Fellowship, minus Harry, jumped up and drew their favored weapons. Harry on the other hand smiled and let out a slight laugh as he realized what the music was._

_Suddenly a large red and gold blur burst into the clearing and rushed over to him and a weight settled onto his shoulder. There were shouts of surprise from the other members of the Fellowship but no one made a hostile move when they realized Harry was smiling like a loon._

" _Harry, what is that?" Sam had asked hesitantly, the first to lower his weapon._

" _This is a dear friend of mine," Harry smiled as he ran his fingers over the red feathers on the bird. "His name is Fawkes and he is a phoenix. He is from my world and is bonded to me through my magic."_

Here you are hatchling! I was worried when you were not in Rivendell! _Fawkes told Harry through the bond that they shared._

Sorry Fawkes, you have been gone since not long after I woke! I could not find you! _Harry replied and looked down sadly._ I thought you did not wish to be my bonded anymore.

Oh hatchling, I was only exploring this wonderful new world. I could never leave you, you are my hatchling now and I will be with you for the rest of you days. _Fawkes replied and nuzzled his head into Harry's cheek._

_The rest of the Fellowship only heard soft melodies being sung back and forth between the two beings. Slowly one by one they all out their weapons away and watched as Harry scooped the bird of his shoulder and held it to his chest and began to nuzzle the top of its head as a few tears slipped free. A trill escaped from the bird comforted everyone in the camp, even though they did not realize they needed it._

_When Harry had composed himself, he joined the others at a warm camp fire courtesy of young Sam. Harry sat down between Gandalf and Aragorn with Fawkes settled firmly in his arms. The bird, much to the surprise of the others, just sat there and allowed it instead of trying to break away like a normal bird. Gandalf was the first to speak;_

" _Harry, what actually is a phoenix?"_

" _Oh! I forget that you don't know what they are," Harry replied sheepishly. "A phoenix is an immortal bird. There used to be several different types back in the other world; fire, ice, wind, shadow, and lighting. Fawkes here is a fire phoenix, the only one left. The others disappeared or died out and very little is known about them. They live in a never ending cycle of life, no one knows where they come from, or how they die permanently, only how they live. All fire phoenix look similar to Fawkes with red, gold and the occasional purple when they are in what we call their prime. When they age to the end to the end of their 'life' they burst into flames and burn to ashes. From the ashes a small chick is reborn to live out another life."_

_When he was finished Harry looked around at the shocked faces of those around him. In his arms Fawkes gave an amused trill. Harry looked down and released the bird. Fawkes stood on the edge of Harry's knees and spread his wings to their full 12 feet span and allowed for flames to decorate them._

" _Wow," Pippin squeaked, and stepped closer reaching a hand out. "He's beautiful."_

_Harry motioned the youngest Halfling closer with a small smile. "He won't harm you, he considers you friends."_

_Pippin got close enough and gently touched the edge of one of Fawkes' wings. His smile was huge as he stroked the bird._

" _He isn't even hot!"_

" _No, he will only burn those he deems untrustworthy," Harry replied softly as he stroked the back of Fawkes then gently tapped him on the head. "Okay, you can quit showing off now. They get it, you're beautiful."_

_Fawkes gave an indignant squawk but pulled in his wings and stopped the flames. Mary, having gained some courage, slowly walked over and stroked the bird's chest. Mary smiled and turned towards Frodo and Sam._

" _Come here! He is so soft!"_

_The elder two Hobbits slowly inched over to Harry and reached out cautiously. Harry, having a sudden idea, spoke to Fawkes using their bond._ Go sit on Frodo's shoulder and sing softly. If anyone needs you right now, it's him.

_When Frodo's arm was close enough Fawkes gently hopped onto it and walked up to Frodo's shoulder and settled in and began to trill. Frodo froze at first, but when the trilling started he began to relax and smile. The whole Fellowship allowed for smiles of their own. It was the first any of them had seen Frodo truly relax since the council._

" _One thing about a Phoenix, is their songs," Harry spoke softly. "There is just a bit of magic infused with the notes, allowing for any listener to be affected, but only if they had been wishing to feel that way before. Take happiness for example, the song can't make someone happy if they have truly no wish to feel so."_

_After Fawkes had been passed to each member of the fellowship and everyone had gotten to pet and hold the bird they began to settle in for the night after a bit of dinner. They unconsciously created a circle around the fire, with the Hobbits closest to it and the last ones to get hurt of something attacked. Next were Harry and Gimli, though not as helpless as the Hobbits, still weren't the strongest fighters. Finally the two men, grey wizard, and lone elf created the protective boarder. Fawkes settled by Harry's sleeping roll and didn't complain when the teen unconsciously reached out in the night and put his hand on his feathers for reassurance._

**End Flashback-**

Harry was snapped out of his revere by Gandalf speaking,

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days," at this point everyone had paused in their activities to look at their guide. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor."

When he finished speaking there was silence for a moment that was only broken when Harry spoke,

"Rohan?" Harry asked hopefully. "Will we pass Edoras by chance?"

"No," Gandalf sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, we will not be going in that direction, we will be staying towards the edge of horse country."

"Oh," Harry said softly and turned back to where Boromir was with the hobbits. Fawkes gave a soft trill catching Harry's attention to look over.

_I could flash to Edoras from here Hatchling,_ Fawkes told Harry. _It is too far a distance for me to take someone with me, but I can give a message to someone if you wish._

"You can do that!" Harry exclaimed, accidentally saying it in English and grabbing the rest of the company's attention. Fawkes bobbed his head up and down and fluttered over to his bonded.

"What can he do?" Aragorn questioned from his perch next to Harry.

"Phoenixes have the ability to perform what is called flashing. He literally bursts into flames and disappears from the place he was, and will reaper a few minutes later in a completely different place," Harry explained excitedly as he drew his wand. "They can take someone with them, but like anything that done, there are limits. The farther the distance the more energy it takes and the less people they can take. It is impossible to flash from Rivendell to Mordor, let alone take someone, but Fawkes says that he can flash to Edoras from here with a message."

"What is so important in Edoras?" Boromir questions as he sits down on Harry's other side. Harry glances at him and smiles.

"The reason I came to this world from mine," Harry said softly. "My Godfather, my honorary uncle, and my mentor. They fell through the rift two years ago, that I willing stepped through a few weeks ago. They, and Fawkes, are all I have left from my old life. I don't think they know that I am here."

"You are going to contact them?" Legolas asked softly. Harry merely nodded fingering his wand, he suddenly gripped it steady by the hilt and silently waved it in front of him. There was a light swishing sound and a peace of parchment appeared before them. Harry then set the tip of the wand to the paper and let go, it began to write at in human speeds before ending at the bottom. The paper rolled shut with a 'snap' and Harry took it from the air.

The others looked on in amazement as Harry stood with Fawkes on his shoulder and held the scroll up to the bird. Fawkes gently took it with his talons and lifted into the air.

_I will find you again soon Hatchling._ He trilled before spreading his wings wide. There was a blinding flash that had the fellowship covering their eyes before it faded and Fawkes was gone.

"That was amazing," Pippin exclaimed. "Have you ever traveled like that?"

"Yes," Harry chuckled at Pippin's enthusiasm. "It is different, you feel like you are flying really fast. It's warm, but not hot, almost like being wrapped in your favorite blanket in the middle of winter. It only takes a few seconds, but it is an amazing way to travel."

"Well, as amazing as that was," Sam began turning back to the fire. "Lunch should be ready momentarily."

"Right," Boromir said to Marry and Pippin. "Back to sword lessons."

Everyone went back to what they had been doing before. Aragorn and Harry watching Marry, Pippin, and Boromir. Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf watching the skyline, and Frodo and Sam making lunch.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin ... on your toes ... good, very good," Boromir said as he led Pippin through a slow set of blocks. "I want you to react, not think."

"Should not be too hard..." Sam mumbled as he listened to Boromir teach, while he watched the food.

"Move your feet," Boromir instructed as he sped his thrusts up slightly.

"Quite good, Pippin," Marry acknowledged as he fiddled with his sword, waiting for his turn.

"Thanks!" Pippin chimed. Harry chuckled at the sight of the young hobbit who seemed to be a natural at the sword. Aragorn looked at the young man sitting next to him and smiled at the grin on Harry's face, _I wish he would smile more. He looks so handsome when he smiles like that._ He shook his head clear those thoughts when Harry looked over at him still grinning.

"What?" Harry asked when he caught Aragorn staring.

"Nothing, just thinking," he shrugged and turned back to the lesson. Harry turned as he heard Gimli start to loudly complain,

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not," he snorted. "I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria." He smiled fondly. "My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli," Gandalf looks truly uncomfortable with the idea. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Harry catches Aragorn's eye again and silently asks why Gandalf was so spooked. Aragorn merely shrugged in confusion as Legolas turned towards the distance where rain clouds were gathering. Harry turns back in time to see Boromir thrust and catch Pippin on the hand. Pippin throws down his sword in mock frustration before he and Marry tackle Boromir with war cries of 'For The Shire!'. Harry started laughing with the three boys lying on the ground and Aragorn just chuckles lowly.

Harry sees Legolas still staring at the distant rain clouds that weren't so distant, or cloud looking, now. He stands and Aragorn is not that far behind. This catches the attention of everyone else.

"What is that?" Sam asks as he stands from his crouched potion.

"Nothing ... it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli says, but he doesn't sound very confident.

"It's moving fast," Boromir's voice was tense as he extracted himself from the pile of limbs, the other two following shortly. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Was Legolas' sudden call when he realized just what he was looking at. The Hobbits and Harry just looked at him blankly for a second before Aragorn's shout got them moving;

"Hide!" Aragorn grabbed Harry and Frodo by the arm and forced them into a hole in the rocks. Harry in first on his back with Frodo following and laying on his chest, then Aragorn covering both of them facing downward, his cloak blending into the rocks.

"Merry ... Pippin ... Sam ... take cover!" Boromir shouted as he grabbed the younger two and managed to get them into a hole before covering them both. Sam ended up flat under a low over hang with Legolas covering them both with his cloak after he had doused the fire. Gimli slid into a space between rocks were he was sitting and Gandalf doing the same near him.

The sounds of beating wings and inhuman screeches sounded through the area as the Crebain flew through the area. Harry's thoughts wheeled through his head faster than ever _'Whatever these things are, if they have the others this worked up it really must not be good. If they don't disappear soon I'll see if I can create a distraction'._ Harry's wand had been in his hand since Legolas had shouted, he had his other arm wrapped securely around the hobbit on top of him who was trembling and had his hands fisted in Harry's tunic. They circled the rock formation for a few minutes before finally leaving. Harry allowed for his wand to slide back into his holster as he, and everyone else, clambered from their hiding spots.

"What were those things?" Harry asked as watched the retreating forms of the Crebain.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said as he too watched. He looked grave as he continued. "The passage south is being watched."

Gandalf looked towards Aragorn and tilted his head slightly. Aragorn replied with a sigh and a slight nod. To most of the fellowship is looked as though Gandalf was just looking at Aragorn, but to someone like Harry, he understood what was being communicated. Having used that kind of communication himself with Hermione during the war, it was like reading a book. _So, Gandalf wants Aragorn's opinion on where to go next, and from the looks of it Aragorn doesn't like the option but us willing to go._

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras!" Gandalf said and turned towards the mountains that they had been following and gestured to the pass at the top. There was silence for a moment before;

"Really?!" Harry whined. "Its going to be bloody cold."

Aragorn and Boromir snorted and the Hobbits all looked like they would rather take their chances with the Crebain.

**In Edoras: 3rd** **POV**

Severus was sitting in Theodreds room changing the bandages on his wounds that he received a few days earlier battling Orcs. _You are beyond lucky that Sirius was there to slow the progression of the Orc poison before it had spread beyond the wound. If he hadn't, no amount of magic and potions could have saved you._ Theodred was running a fever from the left over poison but would live through it with Severus' help.

Eomer and the rest of the Rohirim had been banished from Edoras that morning. For the first time in nearly two years Severus was going to be away from Sirius and Remus for an indeterminable amount of time, and it was slightly daunting.

A knock sounded at the door behind him and he turned to see Eowyn standing there. He stood and bowed to her.

"My Lady, is there something I can help you with?" Severus asked when she entered fully. She put a finger to her lips and closed the door behind her. She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. Catching on to what she was implying, he took out his wand and cast a ward to keep people from hearing what they talked about.

"My Lady?" he asked again as he returned his wand to his holster.

"First, how is Theodred?" Eowyn asked as she sat beside her cousin. Severus sighed and sat in the other chair on the other side of the bed.

"He is doing better, all most all of the poison is out of his system. All that is left is not deadly anymore, just annoying. His fever should break before dawn. His actual chest injury has finally stopped bleeding. Once the last of the poison is out of his system I will be able to cast a healing spell. As I said before, the poison would have counter-acted the healing spell, though the blood replenishers are working despite my initial concern. He should be back on his feet in a month or two, because no matter how much magic someone has it can't heal everything. His chest injury crushed most of his ribs, punctured a lung and his stomach, and poisoned him. I've said it before and I will say it again, Theodred is lucky Sirius knows battle field medic magic."

Eowyn sighed in relief that her cousin will be okay.

"I am glad he will live, but I believe it best if Grimma is never informed of his survival," she began, Severus looked at her intrigued. "I believe he is hoping for Theodred to die so that my Uncle will have no will to fight the possession. We tell people that he died, but we keep him here and safe."

"The idea has merit," Severus began. "But would the King yet not fall if he believes his son is dead?"

"Yes," Eowyn conceded. "But with your magic helping, he won't completely fall, yes?"

"My magic can only do so much without alerting the spell caster," Severus explained. "I am not strong enough to break it. I believe that the only person strong enough to do that is Gandalf."

"I trust the gods to bring him when the time is right," Eowyn says before standing and making her way to the door. Severus releases the ward and Eowyn leaves him in silence once more. Not for the first time does he wonder if there is any seer blood within her veins.

Suddenly the room gets really hot and a flash appears in the open, at the foot of Theodred's bed. When the light dies Severus can barely believe his eyes, there was Fawkes with a letter in his beak.

"How?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm mean, I know. Sorry for the wait, this chapter just didn't want to be written. Its shorter than I wanted it to be and I am sorry for that but I am trying to make the chapters longer.
> 
> This Chapters Question- Who has seen X-Men: Days of Future Past? What did you think??
> 
> I absolutely loved it and how it was done. I got a bit confused by some parts but generally loved it. 
> 
> Review with thoughts, answers, and the Poll!


	10. A Prince Is Healed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peaks out form behind stack of college work and laughs nervously* Hello again. Long time no update eh?
> 
> I sincerely apologize for that. It was never my intention to leave you for a year and half. Real life is a bit of a hassle some times. I won't promise that it won't happen again but I can say that I am always going to come back to this, even if its been years. I hope this satisfies some update cravings!
> 
> POLL-
> 
> Sev/Haldir- 34
> 
> Sev/Twins- 13
> 
> Sev/Eomer- 4
> 
> Sev/Arwen- 2
> 
> Voting for Severus' Pairing is still open!
> 
> Other pairings- Harry/Aragorn/Legolas and Sirius/Remus
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of the crossover. All recognizable characters and canon events belong to their respective authors/publishers/movies.

**Through The Veil- A Different World**

**Chapter 9**

**A Prince Is Healed**

_Suddenly the room gets really hot and a flash appears in the open, at the foot of Theodred's bed. When the light dies Severus can barely believe his eyes, there was Fawkes with a letter in his beak._

_"How?..."_

"...Fawkes?" Severus asked in shock as he walked over to the beautiful bird. "How? What are you doing here?"

Fawkes let out a small happy trill at seeing the man and bobbed his head bringing Severus' attention to the letter. Severus walked over and relieved the bird of its burden. Giving him a few strokes to his chest, Severus turned his attention to the letter. He knew that it had to be from someone who followed them through the veil. He hopes that it will be news of the end of the war. Unrolling the parchment Severus began to read;

_Hello again after so long!_

_Remus, Sirius, Severus, it has been way too long. You have no idea how happy I was when Hermione found that the veil wasn't instant death. I wish I could have come sooner, but I felt duty bound to finish the war against Riddle. I hope this letter finds you happy and healthy even though there is a war brewing. I hear that you are in Edoras? I am currently at the edge of Rohan at the base of Caradhras near the entrance to the Gap of Rohan. Maybe our paths will cross sooner than Lord Elrond thinks they will. I landed in Rivendell, much like you did, about three months ago. After Lord Elrond healed my wounds he explained to me what is happening in this world, I offered myself and my abilities to help destroy the ring. I am currently traveling with nine companions to Mordor where the ring will be thrown into the fires of Mount Doom._

_Yes, yes, I know what you are thinking, 'why are you doing that!' 'It's dangerous! You could die!'. I am well aware of the risk but I feel that I must do this. If it makes you feel any better I have been trained extensively in all types of magic and combat not only before I came through the veil but by the elves as well. The nine I am traveling with are Gandalf the Grey, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir Prince Steward of Gondor, Gimli son of Gloin, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, and the Ring Bearer, Frodo Baggins. The last four are all Hobbits from the Shire that got pulled into this conflict by happenstance._

_I know that the letter is short and telling you that I am throwing myself into even more danger than when we last saw each other but I feel that it is better than a quick hello or trying to tell the story of the war against Riddle. You should be able to send a message back with Fawkes before we get too far away from each other. I believe we will see each other soon and we can finally be a family together. Stay safe._

_All my Love,_

_Harry James Potter_

Severus looked up in shock after finishing the letter. Harry was there and had been dragged into this damn war? He didn't know what to do, Sirius and Remus were gone so they didn't know. He couldn't leave Edoras to go to them because he was duty bound to stay by the king.

"Oh Fawkes," Severus sighed as he sat in the chair by the bed. "What am I going to do with that boy?"

There was a low groan from the bed that had Severus springing to his feet to check on Theodred. Seeing that the Prince was waking up Severus threw another privacy ward at the door and window.

"Theodred?" Sev questioned. "Can you hear me?"

"Sev'us?," the prince moaned turning his head towards the voice. "Wh't ha'nd."

"Shush Theodred," Severus said gently as he retrieved a glass of water from the side table. "Drink this first, then we will talk if you're still awake."

Severus helped the ailing prince to sit up and sip some water. Fawkes who had been sitting very still and quiet since Theodred had moaned let out a soft, questioning trill. Theodred, now with slightly clearer eyes and mind, looked towards the foot of his bed and started in surprise at the strange bird.

"Umm... Severus?" Theodred questioned softly. "What is that?"

Severus looked up from refilling the water glass.

"What? Oh!" He walked over to the foot of the bed and let Fawkes climb onto his shoulder before returning to the head of the bed. "This is Fawkes, he is the phoenix I told you about."

"How is he here?" Theodred asked settling back into the pillows with a wince as it pulled at the wounds on his stomach. Severus gave a bright smile in return, something that just two years before he would never had done.

"Harry has come through the rift and Fawkes followed!"

"That's good," Theodred said with a smile of his own. "Is he going to come here?"

"Not right yet," Severus said and his face darkened somewhat. "He ended up in Rivendell like we did. Though it seems as though he has joined the war effort."

"War effort?" Theodred questioned.

"Yes," Severus sighed. "It seems that war is inevitable. The ring is indeed awake. There is a group of ten companions traveling to Mordor with the ring to be thrown into Mount Doom. Harry is with them."

"So war it is," Theodred sighed. "What happened to me?"

"You were on border patrol with Eomer, Sirius, and some other men when Orcs attacked," The onyx eyed man grimaced. "You were stabbed through the stomach with a poisoned blade. If Sirius hadn't been there you would be dead."

Theodred grimaced and winced as his wound reminded him that it was there. Severus continued to speak;

"After you were brought back and Eomer made sure that you were in my care he went to your father to see if he would listen to sense," Severus sighed and shook his head. "Your father is so far gone it was like talking to a wall. Wormtongue was making all the decisions, he has decided to ignore our warnings and has banished all the Rohirrum, except for the King's guard, from Edoras for War Mongering. He brought in a large amount of bandits to act as 'replacements'. "

Severus sneered at the thought of what happened to his friends and looked back toward the prince, who lost what little color he gained back.

"This is terrible!" Theodred exclaimed and started to cough. Severus turned and retrieved the water from the side table again.

"Just rest right now," Severus sighed. "You are still healing and won't be mobile for a month at least. Eowyn and I have decided that we should allow the people to believe that you have succumb to your injuries, just to make sure that you won't be targeted."

"I suppose that is for the best," Theodred mumbled as he started to slip back into sleep, but before he could drift off Fawkes gave a questioning trill that caught both of their attentions.

"What is it Fawkes?" Severus asked confused. Fawkes turned and caught his eye before looking again at Theodred and tilting his head in a questioning manner. The question was clear: _Can I help?_ "You wish to help him?"

Fawkes gave a short affirmative trill and glided down to perch on the sheets next to the wounded prince. Theodred watched the bird cautiously. Severus came over to the bed and gently began removing Theodred's shirt and bandages giving the phoenix clear access to the wound.

"Uh Severus?" Theodred asked warily. "What are you doing?"

"Phoenix have healing tears," Severus said simply. "He wishes to heal your wound."

Fawkes studied the wound for a moment before he gently leaned his head over it. There was a slight pause before a single glistening tear feel from the dark eyes of the bird. As soon as it hit the slightly scabbed wound it disappeared into Theodred's body. The Prince gasped in shock as heat coursed through his blood stream and abdomen. He could feel the last of the poison burning out of his blood, and his stomach wound began to close, it stopped healing when it looked as if it was about two months old rather than a few days. Fawkes then gave a soft comforting trill and flew back to perch on Severus' shoulder. Severus examined the wound for a moment waving his wand a few times before smiling.

"Thank you Fawkes," Severus said and stroked the red feathers. Fawkes just let out a low trill that sounded almost like a purr. Severus turned back to Theodred who was now sitting up and looking at his stomach in wonder. "Fawkes healed the wound to about two months old as well as burned off the last of the poison that was left in your blood. You are now officially going to live to fight another day, but not yet. You still need rest, your body has been through much in the last few days."

"Your right," Theodred sighed as he walked slowly from the bed to the table across the room. "I am no longer in any pain but I feel like I haven't slept in a week and my body just doesn't want to move like I wish it too."

"As much as I hate to say this, I believe we should keep the fact that you are healed between us and Lady Eowyn," Severus sighed as he sat down across from the now seated prince. Theodred looked ready to protest but Severus held up a hand to halt the protests from the young man. "Grimma, without a doubt, will attempt to either kill you, incapacitate you, or banish you if he were to learn that you are no longer sickly. He is the henchman for whomever is controlling your father. You are not safe within these walls while fully healed, you must hide and bide your time. Help will come soon, of this I am sure."

"How are you sure?" Theodred demanded. "My father is out there being lead around like a puppet! And I am supposed to sit here and do nothing?!"

"No!" Severus denied strongly. "Not nothing, you will be kept to this room. I will ward the door so that no one save for myself and Eowyn can enter or even here what is happening inside. You will train yourself and regain your strength. I will help in any way I can. There is war coming and you will need to be ready to fight. At this moment I think a strong wind would probably cause you to fall over. As to how I know help is coming? A feeling. All wizards, weather they choose to accept it or not, have limited power of premonition. Most are limited to feelings or hunches. Some can see the future with visions, much like the Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien, but they are very rare. I have a feeling that help will arrive within the next two months that will help your father regain his mind."

"I hope your right," Theodred sighed and sat back in his chair. "I will do as you say. You are a trusted friend and adviser. I will trust you in this moment to know what is best, my judgment is clouded by my connection to my father."

"Thank you my prince," Severus sighed with an incline of his head. He stood up and made his way around the table to help Theodred stand. "For now though, I believe rest is what you need."

Theodred allowed himself to be helped to his feet and guided to the bed. Severus helped him lie down before fixing the sheets to where they needed to be.

"Sleep my Prince," Severus said as he blew the candle out next to the bed. "I'll be just across the room if you need something."

Turning his back towards the bed Severus made his way towards the table, when he got there he took his wand and conjured a piece of parchment and repeated Harry's earlier actions with his wand. When the letter was done he tied it to Fawkes leg.

"Please keep him safe Fawkes," Severus whispered. Fawkes bobbed his head before gently nipping the Ex-Spy's ear and took flight. He disappeared in a bright flash.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? What'd ya think?
> 
> Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Good? Poor? Troll?
> 
> Review!


	11. Chapter Ten Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teaser for the real chapter ten coming in the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Sorry for the long wait. Again. 
> 
> This is just a teaser for chapter ten. The real chapter will be up soon. Hopefully in the next few days. I'll give an update on the poll and answer some reviews when the real chapter is posted. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not JK or Tolkien or any of the attributed companies.

**Through The Veil- A Different World**

**Chapter 10 Teaser**

**At the Base of Caradhras**

"Alright," Gandalf called to the company looking up at the large mountain that looms in front of them. "We will rest here for the night. Once we get on the mountain, it's a two day journey to the other side. Make sure you stay warm tonight for we won't be able to start fires on the mountain."

The Hobbits, who had all dropped to the ground after Gandalf had said night, groaned at the news of no fire. Harry chuckled along with Aragorn at the sight that they made. Legolas and Sam soon disappeared into the surrounding undergrowth, to hunt and gather wood respectively. Harry and Fordo took to setting up the sleeping bags in compatible silence. Gandalf found a large stone and sat down to smoke and think. The others all took turns bathing and filling the water skins in the nearby stream. The camp was mostly silent as everyone worked in harmony to set up for the night and cook dinner.

After dinner Legolas took the rest of the food that hadn't been eaten started to prepare it for the two day trip to the other side so that they wouldn't have to worry about food. Harry was sitting next to the elf with Aragorn on his other side. Aragorn was continuing Harry's lessons in Elvish and they were progressing well. At that moment Harry was trying and failing to say a particularly difficult word and Legolas was trying to not laugh at the words that he was actually saying instead. Aragorn wasn't even trying to contain it and Harry was scowling at the ranger for laughing at him. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Fawkes appeared before the assembled group.

"Fawkes! Your back!" Harry exclaimed with a smile. The bird flew over to the young wizard and perched on his shoulder, the birds favorite place to rest. Harry reached up and took the letter from him and gave him a loving stroke across the chest as he carefully opened it.

_Harry!_

_What a surprise! Fawkes almost gave me a heart attack! I am not as young as I once was you know, things like that could kill me. Oh, who am I kidding, I am glad you are safe Harry, it has been a long time._

_I wish that I had good news to pass on to you, but I do not. Things are not well here in Rohan. You said you are involved in the coming war, I will then presume you know of orcs and of Saruman's betrayal. Orc raids are increasing in number, news reaches us here in Edoras everyday about villages that have been attacked. The King, Théoden, cannot do anything, he is under some type of mind control from Saruman. I am trying my hardest to help him but I do not wish to earn the wrath of the White Wizard. The King is no longer the one making the decisions, the new 'advisor' is. His name is Grimma Wormtongue and he is a puppet of Saruman. He has banished all of the Rohirrum from the city in the name of Warmongering._

_Unfortunately that means both Remus and Sirius are banished as well. I was not a part of the Rohirrum so there was no valid reason for me to be banished. Before they left I was given the job to protect the city and help the king, his son and his niece. His nephew was the leader of the Rohirrum so he is banished as well. The King's son, Theodred, was injured quite severely and almost died, but I was able to save him. Though for his own protection everyone but his cousin believes he has passed. We need help here in Edoras, if by chance you are able to come here. I plead that Gandalf help us. I know that the Ring is the most important thing right now, but if there is anyway…_

_Stay safe Harry, please. We had wondered the outcome of the war so many times over the last two years. If our paths do not cross before the end of this war, do us a favor, keep yourself alive. Please._

_I'll pass on a letter to a messenger to take to Sirius and Remus to inform them of you arrival. They will be pleased. Keep in touch if possible._

_Your former Spy,_

_Severus Snape_

As Harry read the letter his smile slowly began to dim and eventually fell from his face by the end. When he finished he looked up at Gandalf who had been watching since Fawkes appeared. Harry stood and made his way to the grey wizard and allowed him to read the letter. Gandalf visibly seemed to deflate at the news in the letter before looking back at the young man before him.

"This is grave news indeed," The grey wizard intoned. "But at this time there is nothing we can do to help. We must continue on to Mordor without delay. With the Ring destroyed we will be able to force Saruman from Rohan without having to worry about the forces of Sauron to back him."

Harry didn't look happy at those words, but having just finished one war he understood the sacrifices that needed to be made in order to defeat the enemy quickly.

"Alright, I understand," he sighed, before looking the old wizard in the eye. "But I will be counting on your help if our paths do cross into Rohan, if not now then after the war."

"Of course Harry," Gandalf nodded his head. "I will do everything I can to reunite you with your family when the time comes."

The rest of the company had been watching in silence since Fawkes appeared. Legolas and Aragorn, who had read the letter over Harry's shoulder, stood and made their way to the young wizard and stood before him.

"We will do everything in our power to make sure that you live to see peace and your family," Legolas said bowing slightly, Aragorn following his example. Harry smiled at both of them.

"Thank you," he said softly. There was a few shuffling noises and the clinking of metal from behind him and harry turned to see that the whole company had moved closer. Frodo stepped forward slightly.

"You can count on us Hobbits as well Harry," the ring bearer said motioning to the other three. "Family is one of the most important things to a Hobbit. We will do what we can to help you be with yours."

"We started off on the wrong foot young wizard and for that I apologize, I was saying things my father wished of me at the council. My pride has stopped me from saying anything till now, but if there is anything I can do to help I will," Borimir said bowing a bit more deeply than Aragorn and Legolas. Lastly Gimli stepped forward.

"Laddie, family is so important, I know what it is like to lose them and I would do anything to see them again. That you get the chance to isn't to be wasted. My help is yours as well," the dwarf said gruffly.

Harry was overwhelmed with the support being shown. He stepped forward and pulled the dwarf into a hug first before repeating with every member of company. The hugs from Legolas and Aragorn seemed to last a little longer and they were all a bit red faced when they let go. Gandalf cleared his throat after a moment and everyone turned to look at him.

"We must get some sleep, once we are on the mountain rest will be scarce," and with that everyone went about settling in for the night.


	12. A Change in the Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again after so long! I am so sorry it took so long to have a chapter out for you guys! All I can say is adulting sucks and leave it at that. Any Who, this is a continuation of last chapter so if you want to skip the first part you are more that welcome. I'll put a line were it is safe to read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.
> 
> Severus Pairing Poll so far:
> 
> Sev/Haldir- 39
> 
> Sev/Twins- 19
> 
> Sev/Eomer-5
> 
> Sev/Arwen-4
> 
> Sev/Theodred-3
> 
> Sev/Faramir/Eomer-2 This was an unexpected one!
> 
> Sev/Elrohir-1
> 
> Sev/no one- 1
> 
> Keep Voting!
> 
> Confirmed Future Pairing: Legoals/Harry/Aragorn

**Through The Veil- A Different World**

**Chapter 10- A Change in the Tide**

**At the Base of Caradhras**

"Alright," Gandalf called to the company looking up at the large mountain that looms in front of them. "We will rest here for the night. Once we get on the mountain, it's a two day journey to the other side. Make sure you stay warm tonight for we won't be able to start fires on the mountain."

The Hobbits, who had all dropped to the ground after Gandalf had said night, groaned at the news of no fire. Harry chuckled along with Aragorn at the sight that they made. Legolas and Sam soon disappeared into the surrounding undergrowth, to hunt and gather wood respectively. Harry and Frodo took to setting up the sleeping bags in compatible silence. Gandalf found a large stone and sat down to smoke and think. The others all took turns bathing and filling the water skins in the nearby stream. The camp was mostly silent as everyone worked in harmony to set up for the night and cook dinner.

After dinner Legolas took the rest of the food that hadn't been eaten started to prepare it for the two day trip to the other side so that they wouldn't have to worry about food. Harry was sitting next to the elf with Aragorn on his other side. Aragorn was continuing Harry's lessons in Elvish and they were progressing well. At that moment Harry was trying and failing to say a particularly difficult word and Legolas was trying to not laugh at the words that he was actually saying instead. Aragorn wasn't even trying to contain it and Harry was scowling at the ranger for laughing at him. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Fawkes appeared before the assembled group.

"Fawkes! Your back!" Harry exclaimed with a smile. The bird flew over to the young wizard and perched on his shoulder, the birds favorite place to rest. Harry reached up and took the letter from him and gave him a loving stroke across the chest as he carefully opened it.

_Harry!_

_What a surprise! Fawkes almost gave me a heart attack! I am not as young as I once was you know, things like that could kill me. Oh, who am I kidding, I am glad you are safe Harry, it has been a long time._

_I wish that I had good news to pass on to you, but I do not. Things are not well here in Rohan. You said you are involved in the coming war, I will then presume you know of orcs and of Saruman's betrayal. Orc raids are increasing in number, news reaches us here in Edoras everyday about villages that have been attacked. The King, Théoden, cannot do anything, he is under some type of mind control from Saruman. I am trying my hardest to help him but I do not wish to earn the wrath of the White Wizard. The King is no longer the one making the decisions, the new 'advisor' is. His name is Grima Wormtongue and he is a puppet of Saruman. He has banished all of the Rohirrim from the city in the name of Warmongering._

_Unfortunately that means both Remus and Sirius are banished as well. I was not a part of the Rohirrim so there was no valid reason for me to be banished. Before they left I was given the job to protect the city and help the king, his son and his niece. His nephew was the leader of the Rohirrim so he is banished as well. The King's son, Theodred, was injured quite severely and almost died, but I was able to save him. Though for his own protection everyone but his cousin believes he has passed. We need help here in Edoras, if by chance you are able to come here. I plead that Gandalf help us. I know that the Ring is the most important thing right now, but if there is anyway…_

_Stay safe Harry, please. We had wondered the outcome of the war so many times over the last two years. If our paths do not cross before the end of this war, do us a favor, keep yourself alive._

_Please._

_I'll pass on a letter to a messenger to take to Sirius and Remus to inform them of your arrival. They will be pleased. Keep in touch if possible._

_Your former Spy,_

_Severus Snape_

As Harry read the letter his smile slowly began to dim and eventually fell from his face by the end. When he finished he looked up at Gandalf who had been watching since Fawkes appeared. Harry stood and made his way to the grey wizard and allowed him to read the letter. Gandalf visibly seemed to deflate at the news in the letter before looking back at the young man before him.

"This is grave news indeed," The grey wizard intoned. "But at this time there is nothing we can do to help. We must continue on to Mordor without delay. With the Ring destroyed we will be able to force Saruman from Rohan without having to worry about the forces of Sauron to back him."

Harry didn't look happy at those words, but having just finished one war he understood the sacrifices that needed to be made in order to defeat the enemy quickly.

"Alright, I understand," he sighed, before looking the old wizard in the eye. "But I will be counting

on your help if our paths do cross into Rohan, if not now then after the war."

"Of course Harry," Gandalf nodded his head. "I will do everything I can to reunite you with your family when the time comes."

The rest of the company had been watching in silence since Fawkes appeared. Legolas and Aragorn, who had read the letter over Harry's shoulder, stood and made their way to the young wizard and stood before him.

"We will do everything in our power to make sure that you live to see peace and your family," Legolas said bowing slightly, Aragorn following his example. Harry smiled at both of them.

"Thank you," he said softly. There was a few shuffling noises and the clinking of metal from behind him and harry turned to see that the whole company had moved closer. Frodo stepped forward slightly.

"You can count on us Hobbits as well Harry," the ring bearer said motioning to the other three.

"Family is one of the most important things to a Hobbit. We will do what we can to help you be with yours."

"We started off on the wrong foot young wizard and for that I apologize, I was saying things my father wished of me at the council. My pride has stopped me from saying anything till now, but if there is anything I can do to help I will," Boromir said bowing a bit more deeply than Aragorn and Legolas. Lastly Gimli stepped forward.

"Laddie, family is so important, I know what it is like to lose them and I would do anything to see them again. That you get the chance to isn't to be wasted. My help is yours as well," the dwarf said gruffly.

Harry was overwhelmed with the support being shown. He stepped forward and pulled the dwarf into a hug first before repeating with every member of company. The hugs from Legolas and Aragorn seemed to last a little longer and they were all a bit red faced when they let go. Gandalf

cleared his throat after a moment and everyone turned to look at him.

"We must get some sleep, once we are on the mountain rest will be scarce," and with that everyone went about settling in for the night.

* * *

**Somewhere in Rohan**

On the other end of Rohan, the banished Rohirrim had made a semi permanent camp that would last them for the next few weeks. There were many tents and fire pits spread around with hitching posts for their steeds. The sun was setting so many of the soldiers were milling about in the camp as the fires shone brightly into the night sky. There were watchmen posted every few hundred feet along the outside of the camp.

In the center of the camp was a larger tent compared to the others, it was the royal tent of the horse master and leader of the men, Eomer nephew of the king. He was sitting outside his tent with his most trusted advisors, the two wizards of the Rohirrim, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. There were talking quietly to each other munching on the catch of evening.

Suddenly a dark figure swooped down from above and settled on the log beside the two wizards, startling them from their conversation. The figure was a messenger hawk bearing the crest of a certain potions master back in Edoras and had a letter tied to his leg. The three men exchanged glances:

"Severus wouldn't risk sending a message unless it was extremely important," Remus said quietly reaching out to relieve the bird of its burden. As soon as the message was free the bird took flight back in the direction of the city.

"Guess he doesn't need a reply," Sirius commented as Remus unrolled the parchment, which ended up being two rolled together, and began to read aloud;

_My Friends,_

_I know we agreed not to communicate unless there was something of the utmost importance to tell in case the messages were being intercepted and read. But there are two things that must be shared._

_The first is that Theodred is alive and will remain alive for a long time. His wound is healing well and the poison is flushed from his system. I am writing to tell you this because we are going to let it seem like he succumbed to his injuries. We believe that if Grima were to believe he survived, he would be killed or banished like you._

_We know that this will cause the king untold grief and may cause him to stop what little fighting he has been able to do against Saruman. But I believe help will be coming soon, I don't know when or from whom, but it is coming so I am willing to risk it. Eowyn and Theodred agree with me._

_The second thing, well, I can hardly believe it myself. At this point stop and read the second letter, it will tell you all you need to know._

"I am glad that he told me that my cousin will live," Eomer said crossing his arms. "I do not like lying to my uncle but I understand the reasoning."

"Severus is right though," Remus said as he gently placed the letter down and unrolled the second sheet of parchment. "Help is coming, all three of us can tell that. But that is all we know" then he began to read once again;

_Hello again after so long!_

_Remus, Sirius, Severus, it has been way too long. You have no idea how happy I was when Hermione found that the veil wasn't instant death._

"Oh my god, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed nearly falling off his log. "What is he doing here!?"

"If you would let me read Sirius," Remus snapped, though his voice shook showing just what he was feeling as well.

_I wish I could have come sooner, but I felt duty bound to finish the war against Riddle. I hope this letter finds you happy and healthy even though there is a war brewing. I hear that you are in Edoras? I am currently at the edge of Rohan at the base of Caradhras near the entrance to the Gap of Rohan. Maybe our paths will cross sooner than Lord Elrond thinks they will. I landed in Rivendell, much like you did, about three months ago. After Lord Elrond healed my wounds he explained to me what is happening in this world, I offered myself and my abilities to help destroy the ring. I am currently traveling with nine companions to Mordor where the ring will be thrown into the fires of Mount Doom._

"PUP!" Sirius shouted anxiously standing and beginning to pace around the fire, gathering some strange looks from others soldiers. "Oh him and his saving people thing!"

As Sirius passed by Eomer again he reached out and yanked the wizard down into the empty seat beside him.

_Yes, yes, I know what you are thinking, 'why are you doing that!' 'It's dangerous! You could die!'._

"No kidding kid!" Eomer snorted. "I think your godfathers are about to stroke out."

_I am well aware of the risk but I feel that I must do this. If it makes you feel any better I have been trained extensively in all types of magic and combat not only before I came through the veil but by the elves as well. The nine I am traveling with are Gandalf the Grey, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir Prince Steward of Gondor, Gimli son of Gloin, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, and the Ring Bearer, Frodo Baggins. The last four are all Hobbits from the Shire that got pulled into this conflict by happenstance._

"That is quite the company," Eomer commented. "All the races are represented with some of the strongest warriors. I have heard off all but the hobbits, but if Frodo Baggins is anything like the tales of Bilbo then he will be most useful. I trust the ring with these companions."

"As do I Eomer," Remus said before going back to the letter.

_I know that the letter is short and telling you that I am throwing myself into even more danger than when we last saw each other but I feel that it is better than a quick hello or trying to tell the story of the war against Riddle. You should be able to send a message back with Fawkes before we get too far away from each other. I believe we will see each other soon and we can finally be a family together. Stay safe._

_All my Love,_

_Harry James Potter_

Remus finished reading and just sat there looking at the parchment before he gently folded it and placed it in his pack before turning to the other two. Sirius was still trying fluctuating between happy and worried and Eomer was deep in thought.

"Oh Merlin he is really doing this isn't he Moony," Sirius moaned before slumping against his lover in despair.

"Yeah he is Padfoot," Remus said quietly putting his arm around the animagus. "But you heard Eomer, he is in good company. We will see him again. Let me finish Severus' letter.

_Now that you've had a pleasant surprise. I'll keep going. Fawkes flashed into Theodred's sick room with that letter and I almost didn't believe my eyes. After reading the letter Theodred awoke for the first time and Fawkes wished to help him. He cried a tear into his wound and burned the rest of the poison from Theodred's blood and healed the wound till it looked about two months old. Theodred will live to fight another day and is getting stronger minute by minute._

_I sent a letter back to Harry with Fawkes, please be safe, I'll see you soon._

_Your Potions Master,_

_Severus Snape_

"I do believe there has been a turn in the tide of the war gentlemen," Eomer said as he stood and stretched. "Keep hope alive, and get some rest. We start patrolling the outer villages tomorrow."

And with that the three men bid each other good evening and retired with a new hope in their hearts and a renewed strength in their bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Comment


End file.
